Sacrifice for Fire
by Dirge the Bard
Summary: Kuro wanted nothing more than safety for his sister, what he didn't understand was that he was the one in the most trouble. Yukimura wanted to please his Lord, what he didn't know was that in doing so he would lose something precious. Read and review
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer:Don't own...

Before the End.

Sanada Yukimura the name brought sadness to Kuro's thoughts even as he lay on an altar where he was chained. As he was waiting to be killed in the name of some god that held no meaning to him he thought of the odd samurai. Rain drops hit him one at a time not yet a down pour they slid down his face like the tears he refused to shed. The fire warrior was most likely going to battle not a worry on his mind, while Kuro's thoughts turned bleak and terrifying. In a detached way he wondered if it would hurt when they slit his throat to drain his blood. The sound of many heavy footsteps walking toward him registered in his ears, he closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow. "Good-bye…"

**Before...**

"Oyakata Sama!" Came the enthusiastic yell followed by a slam as said Lord slammed his fist into his followers face. "Yukimura!" Was the only reply, standing near-by and watching was the ever faithful ninja Sasuke whose only actions were a shake of the head and the words "My…My." Soon both men were punching each other non-stop shouting each other's names. A typical day, none of them knew what was heading toward them or rather who.

**...**

Drip…drip…drip… the monotonous sound rang over and over in his ears as he lay against cold unyielding stone. A slight shiver ran down his back as the cold seeped through the thin silk against his skin, but he made no protest as it would worry his companion who also lay with him in this empty cave. Drip…drip…drip… slowly his eyes closed as sleep tugged at his senses drip…drip…CRASH!

Jerking Kuro sat up searching for his sister who was sitting across from him looking frightened. Outside the cave he heard the clang of metal on metal, a strike of lightning happening every now and then which was what startled him from sleep. Moving slowly he stood and walked toward the light coming from the entrance sliding along he kept his back to the cave wall. His heart sped up as he noticed two small armies battling in the forest outside the cave he and his sister hid in. Green and red clashed in the trees as thunder rolled and rain became an unforgiving down pour.

Pulling away he moved back sighing in relief, for a moment he feared that _they_ had come. Somehow he was always found no matter where he went or what he did. But this time he had to protect his sister Kura, a powerful water elemental from their clan. As an elemental she would be hunted and captured for power, even now he was sure that many powerful families were searching far and wide for her. That was why he had to find the dragon, the warrior element of Thunder and Lightning. If she was with him that would be the end of the search, and the beginning of a normal life for her.

Unfortunately this land was full of feuding warlords and his task to care for his sister would be near impossible. Already he was aware that the dragon was one of the warlords seeking to gain power over the land. A man known for his rushed decisions and foolish actions as well as his frightening strength with the sword or swords in this case. It was his right hand that Kuro sought to convince and that would be half the battle if there was any way to speak with him. The army that he led was full of rough and roguish characters that he didn't want his sister anywhere near. Indeed Kenshin seemed like a noble man but his element of ice would only suffocate and imprison Kura's.

Breathing slowly he sat exhausted from the rushed escape that took more out of him than he cared to admit. His younger sister Kuri was already well protected in her element of earth and he had been forced to leave her behind in the care of her husband a warrior of good standing and the head of his clan. Knowing this he was not overly worried, for a clan head had the whole clan to protect a precious elemental. Kura on the other hand was not so safe not on their island.

The island that elementals inhabited had in the last two hundred years been plundered by men whose only desire was to possess. Usually they could be handled with a marriage or two but there was one group that was persistent in capturing the most powerful and making them slaves. All one had to do was rape an elemental and they were bonded by exchange of fluids. These men had no qualms in doing so going so far as to slaughter entire villages for one elemental. It was fear of this that caused betrayal among the people and soon only few villages could be trusted. A group of elementals was sent out every month to villages to search for their brothers and sisters and take them to safety. For the most part it worked, until one man's desire became an obsession of frightening proportions.

The look in those teal eyes as they scanned his sister as though she was a piece of meat to be devoured had been his first warning and the _only_ one he needed. The moment the group left the clan he had packed her up sent a short message to Kuri and left. It had been the right decision for not an hour later they had men on their trail. They barely made it across the sea and then only because of Kura's elemental abilities. "Brother when can we leave? I…I don't like it here it's so dark and cold." The soft voice of his sister broke him from his reverie and he nodded feeling the aches and pains flare slightly. The cold was getting to him not to mention some of the injuries he had sustained during their escape.

Walking to the corner he noticed a slight shiver in Kura despite the added warmth of Kuro's own clothes the reason he only had a single layer of warmth. Smiling sardonically he whispered softly to her, "If I never see rain again I'll be happy for the rest of my life." The gentle laughter relieved the fear in his heart that this was too much for her. Holding out his hand he helped her up grabbing their packs on the way. The battle was over for now and it was a good opportunity to leave and search for the dragon to implement his plan.

...

Date Masamune stood looking out on his land his injuries still aching from his last fight. Despite winning his muscles had nearly given out immediately after, now he stood in a thin yukata looking over his land. His right hand Kojuro was in the fields working his land like he usually did, something in the wind was changing, he felt it. Something was coming…he would never know how right he was.

_..._

Kuro sat quietly in the small dining area of the inn that he and his sister had inhabited for the night. He needed rest and healing if his plan was to go anywhere near smoothly. Not that he had the hope of smoothness seeing as how the past few months had been harried by one problem after another. Sighing he looked around noticing several others who seemed to have had hard lives. The food in front of him was simple and nearly tasteless but better than the small amounts that he had been forced to ration on their journey. Picking up his chopsticks he ate slowly his eyes scanning the room for anyone suspicious, a cough next to him caused him to turn as the proprietor stood at their table. He was a friendly older man who was hunched over from hard work, his skin weathered and dark from the sun, his hands scarred and worn, hair speckled with white and brown eyes gentle and kind. He seemed a bit anxious about something which worried Kuro he didn't need another problem. "Is everything alright?" The elder sighed softly his eyes going to the door. "Forgive me for disturbing you, but I thought I'd warn you, the local soldiers like to come in at night to drink. It wouldn't be wise for your sister to be here when they do." Here the man frowned but his eyes revealed more frustration than anger. "They mean no harm but they can turn rowdy." Nodding he set some money down and motioned for his sister to stand. "We will head toward our room, thank you for the warning."

With this the man left to attend his other patrons his smile warm for each of them. Turning he headed back to their room Kura behind him silent as she had been since they entered this territory. Once again the fear that this was too much for her gripped his heart but he pushed that aside. He suddenly stopped as his eyes lost focus voices whirling in his head._ 'Master they come, he comes for her…the other…the other comes for you!' This the cool voice of the sea soft and frantic. 'Run master! __**RUN!**__'Spoke the voice of the wind shrieking in protest and fear._ Stumbling I caught myself on the wall breathing rapidly.

It had been months since the last warning which had come to him by way of earth, now they grew more fearful and more violent. Shaking my head I slid open the door to our room and walked to the small water basin under the mirror. Splashing the now cold water on my face I tried to clear my mind of the frightened voices that were still echoing there.

Looking into the mirror I winced, there reflecting back at me was my own image, straight long black hair pulled back into a low pony tail at the nape of my neck and down to the middle of my back a few strands having fallen out to lay around my face. I had pale skin that had no blemishes, cheek bones high making me look arrogant and eyes sharp and observant the color of refined silver.

It was his eyes that he had always despised they marked him a neutral element. Unlike his sister whose power was clearly defined and confined to one area he had no definitions. He was proficient in all elements knowing each element deep within his core. His personality reflected none of them and so he was caught in the middle with no color and no responding other half. He was the black sheep the one with no future, he was the one meant to steal an element. All elementals feared that he would take theirs feared that he would force them. He had been beaten and scorned his entire life despite protests from his family, he was a mongrel. His eyes made him stand out no matter where he was no matter how much he wanted to be invisible. He would forever be alone and once his sister was safe his future held nothing but bleakness and hurt.

Muttering softly under his breath he groaned, looking back on his life always brought out depressing thoughts. But in truth he was not completely without a future, his medical abilities were astounding even for an elemental, with all elements he was the perfect healer. This was how he channeled his uselessness and morose thoughts into helping others. But there was a darker side as well; being a warrior he knew how to kill all too easily. A single puncture could kill in seconds the right poison could make the enemy vulnerable and easily killed. The human body was easily injured and this knowledge frightened him at times, if he was a perfect healer then he was an invincible warrior. Thus his sword lay rarely used at his side and most of the time not even on him. He didn't need a sword to kill but having one was almost too much of a temptation.

Turning away from the mirror he noticed his sister laying on the futon already fast asleep. Her hair, lighter than his but longer, lay spread out over the pillow. She had a full form for a woman though she was a good six inches shorter than him, her skin was cream colored, but it was her eyes that were the most beautiful. The color of amethysts they sparkled and warmed even the most stubborn of men. He noticed her breathing was easy and she had a warm smile on her face, smiling at the picture he walked over to his bag and pulled out fresh ointment. Pulling off his kimono he slid it down his shoulders and rubbed the salve on a slightly painful bruise near his shoulder. Usually he would just bear it but he needed all his strength if he was going to win. There was no point going into battle with any disadvantage especially if he was going into the dragon's lair.

**...**

Sanada Yukimura looked at the stars excitement running through his veins, tomorrow Lord Oyakata would launch an attack. He might meet Date Masamune then he would see if the One-eyed-dragon was stronger. Smiling in pleasure he looked toward the fires of his men knowing Sasuke was near-by watching over him. He couldn't wait!

**...**

Morning arrived too early for Kura who was usually a morning person; today her brother had told her that they would meet her protector. She had been nervous about it, usually her element paired up with earth one supporting and helping the other grow, but she was also compatible with lightning able to conduct and amplify it to higher levels. Her brother said this man was the warrior lightning element and that it would be hard for him to accept her. She could only hope her brother knew what he was doing.

Blinking she turned and noticed her brother asleep next to her his face set in a frown. He hadn't smiled a real smile in a long time, she could barely remember what he looked like when he did. While her brother may seem gruff at times his physique suggested that of a woman slender and lithe with curving hips. Long lean arms and legs and a strong gaze that had leveled many men; but his eyes were always cold like he never found any warmth in his life. Almost as if being who he was nearly crushed him every day, like a weight had settled on his spirit and he had no hope of it ever lifting. Reaching over she gently smoothed his brow noticing how he relaxed slightly at the touch. Then his eyes opened and the bright silver focused on her, his eyes had always fascinated her. The color bright and sharp always intent on its purpose and unaffected by anything.

Calmly he sat up shaking his head and pulling his hair back into a messy pony tail. Sighing she moved his hands away finger combing through his hair and pulling it into a presentable appearance. Tying the black ribbon at the nape of his neck like she knew he wanted. Then she turned to her pack and pulled out fresh clothing then she went behind the shoji screen to change. When she came out she was surprised to see her brother also changed, he looked completely different. His cloths were more suited to a ninja than the healer she knew her brother to be. Somehow this change scared her despite seeing those rare silver eyes; she still couldn't believe she was looking at her brother. Wearing black from head to toe, his top was one she had never seen, going all the way up his neck with no sleeves and barely covering his midriff, his pants could barely be called that with slits ridding all the way up his legs and causing the material to part revealing white bandages. Cuffs covered his wrists and a mask was pulled over the bottom half of his face showing only his eyes. At his side was something she had never thought she would see on her brother, a katana resting as though it had always been there. "Brother…why do you look like that!" Afraid now she backed up slightly when he walked towards her, heart beating fast she froze as he simply walked past his hand catching hers. That's when she noticed his hands were covered with black finger-less gloves. "Come." The warmth of his voice comforted her and so she followed her brother, as they walked several of the men in the inn looked afraid of her brother and parted ways so they could pass.

In the dining area they passed the tables her brother not bothering to stop to eat. Several soldiers dressed in blue looked suspiciously at her brother and rose to stop him. "Oi, where are you taking that lady?" The man was dressed in blue with an outrageous hairstyle that would have made her laugh but for the sudden tenseness in her brother. "I'll take her where I please, out of my way." The cold statement was met with the drawing of swords from all the soldier's present opening her mouth she was about to protest that she was fine when she heard her brother in her mind his voice a soothing balm. _'Shh Kura this is part of the plan, I intend to draw out the dragon from his lair. I'll heal the wounded afterward.' _ _'I hope this works.'_ Was the only reply to her brother. _'Me too Kura, me too.'_

**...**

Date Masamune was usually a pretty cool headed guy and his right hand helped him if he got perhaps a _little_ carried away. But this was a matter of pride, several of his men had run to him and Kojuro minutes before and reported several of his men severely wounded by a single man. This man seemed to be holding a young woman hostage, now usually he didn't bother with such things and let Kojuro handle them seeing as he was the diplomatic one. But it was unacceptable that anyone would think of making such a ruckus so close to his home. "Let's go Kojuro!" The other man nodded his face neutral. Mounting his horse he headed toward the small inn the reports told him this mysterious warrior was. As he approached he noticed a group of his soldiers surrounding a single man dressed in black his grip firm around a young woman's arm. But, what his men had failed to notice was that the woman was not struggling and was edging closer to the young man.

Dismounting he walked closer and suddenly he was drowning in a sea of violet, those eyes captured him and made his blood turn hot. "What's this?" As suddenly as he saw the color it disappeared behind a black shoulder. Slightly annoyed but somewhat enjoying the attention he turned to the man in black. Black hair stirred in the wind and when he looked at the face he was met with a shock, sharp silver eyes studied him intently. Then the gaze turned toward Kojuro, the next moment was a blur as suddenly all his soldiers were laying flat on the ground various wounds covering their bodies. Reaching for his sword he was surprised when Kojuro stopped him. Looking over he noticed the young woman looking frightened her words suddenly reaching him. "Stop please! My brother was only protecting me!" His hand dropped for a second from his sword then the boy laughed softly.

"This is the one-eyed-dragon? What a waste of time…" The cold arrogance in those words stirred his own, "Oi boy let's get this party started!" Pulling his sword he rushed forward electricity coursing down the blade from his palm. The silver in the boy's eyes glinted and quicker than he had expected a blade met his own with a force surprised him. "Party you say? Well well, how about making this a little more interesting?" Smiling he parried and quickly thrust in reply, "If you win I might listen. You see?" The silver sharpened and suddenly disappeared, he barely made it in time to stop the next attack to his left. "Very well you will make an oath to me if I lose I will do the same for you." Smiling he attacked again this time with all of his swords, the boy was good. His speed was enough to compete and even surpass his own Date wondered idly if he should use _that_ attack when suddenly he blacked out.

**...**

Kuro breathed in relief when the other went down from the blow, he caught the Warlord before he hit the ground. The weight was too much and he ended up sinking to the ground with him. The sound of running footsteps alerted him to his sister and the other swordsman. The man pulled the lord from his grasp and suddenly he found a sword to his throat. "Who are you?" Looking calmly at the other then at his sister he knew it was time. "The only thing you need to know is that I won, remind your Lord of that, his oath will be to protect my sister. Tell him to come back tomorrow and collect her if he fails his honor will be tarnished." In a flash he moved disappearing from the other's sight. _Good-bye Kura._ She looked at him in panic her mental voice frantic, _Wait!_

Ignoring the fear in her mental voice he kept moving. He barely made it out of the town when the voices assaulted him; all at once shrieks, roars, and hisses. Stumbling he fell jerking the mask off his face so he could breathe. His lungs felt constricted as he leaned forward on hands and knees struggling for breath. Flashes of white crossed his vision at the lack of oxygen, soon turning to black dots that warned him that he was about to faint. Pain stabbed his mind like daggers causing him to use what little breath he had to scream. Soon it became unbearable and clutching his head in agony he collapsed unaware that he had an audience.

**...**

Sarutobi Sasuke had seen many things in his lifetime as a ninja and spy, but not once had he seen such pain. Men fought and were injured in war, it was a known fact, but this wasn't war. Lying lifeless on the ground was someone who had yet to be touched by the dark entity called war. Lifting the other up in his arms he noticed tears streaking down pale cheeks. Jumping into the trees he decided to report to Lord Oyakata before he started his attack.

**...**

Yukimura noticed Sasuke as he jumped down next to Lord Oyakata with someone in his arms. All he could see of the person was long legs clad in black, his master seemed surprised at something. The slight nod of approval and Sasuke disappeared into his lord's home with the person. Still unable to see but knowing his master would tell him when ready Yukimura concentrated on his own men. His excitement banked by his curiousness.

**...**

Kuro woke up warm and achy, despite this he was more comfortable than he had been in weeks. The cold had finally left his bones, a cold which had settled there for more years than he cared to admit. Not daring to open his eyes he listened as a person on light feet, probably a woman, approached and merely passed him by. No one was with him and finally he opened his eyes, shock slid through his system. He had rarely seen such fine homes, the warmth seemed to permeate the air making him feel drowsy. The room he was in was at least as large as the inn he had stayed at furnished only with the futon he lay on and a large suit of armor. _I'm in the lord's room!_ Panic settled in and he struggled out of the now too heavy blankets, legs getting tangled he fell over and then noticed something he hadn't before. He was completely naked!

Blushing bright red he scrambled back under the covers, there was absolutely no way he was leaving without some sort of covering. Hair brushing his shoulders he sighed heavily, wondering whose house he was in. It wasn't Date's seeing as the man had a thing for blue, he doubted his quarters would be decorated red. Looking intently at the armor which was huge and also decorated red he felt worry niggle in the back of his mind. Red…red…armor…huge room…_NO! _Jumping at the sound of someone opening the door he lowered his head not wanting to reveal his eye color. Heart racing he heard the person near, quietly the slide of cloth as the person knelt, dainty feet met his limited view. _A woman probably a servant of the house._ Clothes were set next to him and the woman spoke softly. "Lord Oyakata has asked that you stay and rest until he can come back. Please feel free to walk the grounds, if you need anything your guard will help you." Nodding but staying silent he winced inwardly, to be in the land of Kai with the two tigers was nearly frightening. Fire elements could consume others with their passion and spirit, but they could also burn them until there was nothing left. _It is good master…we approve of this…they can help… _Suddenly angry at the elements knowing they purposely made him faint for this purpose.

Grabbing his clothes he put them on quickly not wanting to be walked in on. The clothes were his own washed clean, his bandages lying next to them, but no mask. Smiling in irony he stretched once he was dressed not really worried about leaving the room. "A guard to escort me, really subtle of you my lord." The murmured words were responded to by a deep voice making him shiver. "Indeed I couldn't let a stranger just roam my lands." Keeping his hair over his eyes he turned and bowed politely. "True. Forgive my rudeness, but why am I here?" A broad chest with many battle scars was all he saw from beneath his bangs, arms huge as tree trunks, red armor. Deep laughter rumbled, "My spy found you unconscious and brought you here for medical attention. But I can't let you leave, it is unsafe in this world you will be safer here." Before he could protest at being forced to stay shrieking words forced him to grit his teeth in pain._ Stay…you will stay…we will not let you leave!_ Nodding and clutching at his head he stumbled to the bed and lay down arm flung over his eyes. The warmth of the place seeped into his body and he fell asleep.

**...**

Sasuke looked at his lord as he left the room closing the door softly putting a finger to his lips. Bowing he followed behind him to the meeting hall. There Yukimura stood at attention his eyes sparkling from the fight. It was a victory for their side but there was something wrong, today they had visitors, several men dressed in black robes. None of them spoke but the one who seemed to be the leader; with his long silver pendant in the shape of a snake. "My lord we have come seeking two fugitives from our island." The slick voice made Sasuke want to just kill the man right then and there. "Fugitives? You sure have come a long way for two criminals," was the warlords reply deep and suspicious. The man shifted causing his hood to fall down red eyes glowed wickedly underneath short black hair. "They are special, a boy no older than 21 with distinct silver eyes. A girl only a year older with violet eyes." Blinking but staying silent he wondered if the boy he had brought here had silver eyes. "I've seen no such persons nor do they live here. We are at war many others would not find your inquiries so welcome. You may leave." At this the men bowed the leader followed after staring at Lord Oyakata for several moments his eyes glinting. Once they were gone Yukimura looked at him a frown on his face.

"What was that about?" Before he could say anything Lord Oyakata snorted; a clear dismissal. "They were lying Yukimura, they had ulterior motives." Yukimura's eyes widened a second before he bowed deeply. "Forgive me my lord! In my ignorance I didn't notice…_slam!_" The sound of Yukimura flying back through the shoji screen was so familiar that Sasuke just sighed. "My Lord I believe we should be careful about those men, I have reports of large groups of men dressed in black massing at the shores searching for something." The Warlord nodded before he was once more engaged with Yukimura who had bounced back quickly. "My…my…"

**...**

Kojuro looked at the young woman now staying in his Lord's house her eyes were an amazing color of purple. She had well-bred manners and treated all politely and with respect, she was to be a permanent resident due to his master having lost the duel. She was given the position of Lady of the House and was to be his master's bride in the next few days. He was actually happier about that than he would admit to Date, the younger man needed to settle down with a woman before he conquered. This woman seemed to be as good if not better than any. She was kind and considerate of all around her and willing to work hard at any task appointed to her.

Smiling slightly he continued his work on his little plot of land pleased that the crop would be good this year. Date was now arranging to have the ceremony his soon to be bride helping him with it. He was glad to know that at least the young warlord was interested in her. They would marry before the next attack then Date would leave having his wife stay behind and care for his land while he was gone. He almost wished that mysterious young man with the silver eyes were here so he could thank him properly.

_..._


	2. The Healer

_**Don't own characters of Sengoku Basara…**_

Kuro was... displeased, to say the least. He was now accompanied by two guards one in front and one behind him. How it had come to this he didn't know; but the moment Lord Oyakata had caught a glimpse of his eye color he had ordered Kuro to be accompanied at all times. _"For your protection"_ were the exact words the older man had used. Kuro hadn't been able to protest for the man left immediately afterward. Gripping his fists he looked up and to the side longing to be invisible once again. "Lord Oyakata!" The yell startled him as a red clad figure ran past and charged the Warlord standing in the garden. Eyes wide he stopped walking as both men proceeded to attack each other no one bothering to intervene. _Not that they could._ Another yell and a crash and he flattened himself against the wall instinctively, seconds later the young man crashed into both of Kuro's unsuspecting guards knocking them over and out. The man in red stood and the moment Kuro saw him his heart ached. Eyes filled with endless fire and passion even when he was in pain. Looking away he clenched the fabric over his heart wishing he could leave a place that brought so many painful feelings. _No! Stay!_ Wincing at the warning he looked for the warlord, seeing him walking toward where he was standing and stayed where he was. Looking down he noticed the floor torn up from the warrior's flight through the air, there was no way to get down without injury.

"Well you seem better today!" Nodding in answer he looked up at the Warlord whose face seemed full of endless wisdom and glowing with fire. Then he noticed a touch of green in the background and there was a ninja standing behind the Warlord looking at him curiously. Looking back he nearly lost his balance and fell over the ledge, just then warm arms caught him. He suppressed a girlish sigh at the feeling of warmth and protection something that had been lacking in his life up until that point. Looking up he noticed the younger man had caught him holding him against a nearly bare chest. Feeling a blush threatening to rise he pushed away when he was near safe ground. _Dangerous that was way too dangerous! I can't let my guard down or that fire will consume me._ Breathing erratic he noticed the two pained guards who had yet to move from the place they had landed. Frowning he looked at both men. "You should be more careful when there are so many people around. What if you had harmed one of the maids?" Both men blushed in shame and Kuro walked towards his two guards checking their injuries.

The older of the two had a broken arm but other than that mostly cuts and bruises. The younger had a slight concussion some bad bruises but nothing more. _That attack would have killed me! _Reaching for the younger he hissed slightly in warning when the older man tried to move. "You have a broken arm with several fractures keep still until I'm ready to tend to your wounds." The older man's eyes widened but he lay back clearly unwilling to start a fight. Putting his hands behind the younger man's head he closed his eyes and hummed deep in his chest. Slowly water cleansed the wound, fire soothed the ache, and earth healed the flesh. When he was finished he moved to the older man and gently grabbed his broken arm. Two fractures in the humerus and one in the wrist, calmly he put his hand over the other's eyes and put him to sleep. Then he set the bones making the man twitch in his sleep, this time though he would let the wound heal on its own after splinting the arm he healed the wrist fracture.

When he was done he found himself the study of three warriors all looking at him curiously. Then all at once he was tired, his body felt languid and slow, his breathing evened out and he felt a deep sigh sweep through him. _Healing in a foreign land is taxing, but I've never felt like this before._ Slowly his eyes drooped, forcing himself to stay awake he tried to listen to the words around him. Then the warrior named Yukimura was kneeling next to him looking curious. Without thinking he laid his head on the other's shoulder and slipped into an almost drugged state.

**...**

'_Ooh it looks like Kuro has a new friend!' Fire growled in sensual pleasure watching the elemental. Next to him Earth groaned in exasperation. 'Fool! You make judgments too early we must accustom him to this land and life.' A sigh whispered through the air as Water spoke. 'Yesss, we won't let hhhim leave. Hhhe mussst ssstay.' Many voices spoke at once in different tones from shrieks to song. 'He won't like this. HEEEEEEEEE has NO choice. No CHOICE!' Then everything went silent…_

**...**

Yukimura knelt to the man who had done the strange healing putting a hand on his shoulder he was surprised when he noticed the silver eyes glazed over in a daze. Then dark lashes covered the beautiful color and the healer simply rested against him. Without really thinking about it he picked the man up and turned to his lord.

The older nodded in approval and looked at the room the other had been staying then he seemed thoughtful. "Yukimura you are going to replace the boy's guards since you injured them. Move your things in with his. Understand!" Snapping to attention he would have saluted if his hands were free. "Yes! Lord Oyakata!" That's when he noticed Sasuke looking at him differently. The ninja's head was tilted to the side his brow raised. Feeling suddenly self-conscious he turned feeling a bright tinge of red on his cheeks. Walking quickly he reached the large room the silver-eyed healer had been resting in.

The room held many memories for him and smiling widely he set the other down carefully. When he was about to stand back up he noticed the other clutching tightly to his coat. Gently as he could he grasped the hand and tugged the man grunted in displeasure. His eyes didn't open but there was a crease between his dark brows, once again he unthinkingly touched the other brushing his thumb against the crease. "Young Master, Lord Oyakata told me to stand guard while you moved your stuff." Startled he stood quickly the heat of a blush burning against his skin, leaving again he refused to look at the ninja who was chuckling.

**...**

Sasuke had yet to see his young master act so aware of someone he had no interest in fighting. It was rather amusing to see the blush on his face and his inability to control it. Looking he noticed the young healer now unconscious on his bed. When Yukimura had moved the healer had curled in on himself as though he lost all warmth when the other left. Walking forward he lifted the blankets up and over the prone figure. Hearing Yukimura returning and sliding the shoji screen over he stood up and prepared to leave. Yukimura stood in the entrance looking unsure for a second before he nodded seriously and dismissed him. Leaving the room he smiled, his young master had sure chosen a unique one to befriend.

**...**

Yukimura was ashamed to say that he was unsure of what to do at that point. He never really had to protect anyone other than himself, not counting Lord Oyakata who could take care of himself. Shaking the thoughts from his head he moved all his stuff into the large room. His futon was moved to a corner and his sparse clothing next to that. His twin spears rested against the wall when he was done he noticed the other was still asleep. Picking his spears up again he practiced his forms seeing as he didn't want to leave the other to train.

**...**

_Wake up! _Jerking up he looked around the echoes of his nightmare lingering in his thoughts. Turning he noticed Yukimura standing in front of and slightly off to the side of where he lay practicing his forms. Sweat shone off his chest telling Kuro he had been going at it for a while. Entranced he sat up a little more allowing the covers to slide off his slender form. Yukimura was his total opposite all strong thick muscle and deep passion. Breathing in awe he focused on the forms. "You're open on your left." Sudden silence descended on the room as the red warrior stopped moving. Blinking he wondered what was wrong when the young warrior smiled seemingly happy for some reason.

"So you're finally awake!" Nodding he felt himself tense as a serious expression entered those bright brown eyes. But the other said nothing and instead returned to his training, sighing softly to himself he felt a cold tingle on the back of his neck and a second later a red spear slammed into the floor where he had been sitting. Without his sword he knew Yukimura had the advantage with the length of his spears this was going to be interesting. Crouching into a defensive stance he looked over the other waiting to see how he was going to attack next.

A sudden quick thrust to his left shoulder had him jumping up and over the lethal weapon, his hand came inches from the warriors face before his other spear was swung around to strike. The sound of the screen sliding back was lost on both men as they were concentrating on beating each other. Heavy panting came from both fighters and as sudden as a snake striking Kuro dodged under both spears and moved behind the spearman his fingers pressed lightly against the pressure point that he had used when knocking out Date.

Sudden loud clapping could be heard and turning Kuro noticed the ninja standing in the doorway looking amused. "Sasuke! What news do you have?" Blinking he dropped his hand, suddenly feeling like the outsider in the room. Stepping back he looked at the suit of armor on the wall, he was stuck here only as long as the elements forced him to. The moment he was able to leave he would, he would go back to his small island and live his life. "We're moving out tomorrow! Kenshin is on the move Lord Oyakata wishes to meet him." The smile that Yukimura wore made Kuro wonder why this was so important, a sudden pulse through his spine had his breath catching in his throat.

Turning away from both men he closed his eyes and focused on who it was that wanted to contact him. Feeling for the small burst he recoiled as a dark oily feeling suddenly swamped his senses. He tried to let go of the link but it clung to him like sludge, bearing him down into darkness. Suddenly a roar echoed in his ears, red flashed in his vision, and the link snapped. Blinking he looked up noticing Yukimura had his hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention._ How could that be? He snapped the link without even trying?_ Suddenly every sense intensified and shaking he jerked his shoulder away from the touch._ Fire is a fearsome element, it burns brightly within this warrior I will have to be even more cautious than before._ Frowning at the warrior he stepped back putting space between them and nodded for him to continue.

Yukimura simply frowned back looking at his hand as if he had been burned by his own fire. It was the ninja who spoke when apparently Yukimura was not going to. "My Lord wishes to speak to you, please come with me." Nodding he followed the ninja out, unable to resist the urge he turned to look back at the young warrior who seemed frozen to his spot. Flinching he forced his gaze away and focused on the ninja _Sasuke's'_ back. When he entered the room he blanched at seeing the men in black robes, ducking his head he turned to run. Sickly soft words followed him out of the room, "you can't run from destiny. I will catch you my precious little _pet_." Feeling ill he screamed at the elements in his head. _You said I would be safe!_ There was no answer...


	3. Scream in Silence

Don't Own…

_Kura stared at her brother wondering why he was here in the space only her thoughts occupied. Since he had left her with Lord Masamune she hadn't been able to contact him in the normal way. Something had blocked her from being able to contact him with their mind link. Because her element was water she usually didn't have problems with barriers, this barrier was different it was so powerful she knew just by looking at it that there was no way for her to sneak in –let alone break it._

_But there he was, standing in front of her, with his back towards her; he seemed stiff for some reason as though he was unaware of her presence. Even as she repeatedly called his name he said nothing in reply nor did he turn around._

_Becoming slightly irritated she grabbed his shoulder to turn him so that he would face her. Surprisingly his body moved easily under her touch showing no resistance. His head was bowed causing his black hair to hide his eyes from her view. Worried and suddenly relieved to see him again, she tilted his chin up and brushed his hair back from his eyes._

_The sight that met her shocked her to the core; his usually piercing eyes were blank and empty. The light had disappeared completely from his eyes and he stood there staring at her uncaring. Cold enveloped her as she continued to stare into his blank eyes. Then she noticed something deep within, hidden beneath the apathy was her brother's soul still shining like a beacon. Tears slid down her cheeks as she realized what was happening. Her brother's soul was screaming._

Sitting up in her bed she breathed harshly fear gripping her as her dream lingered in her mind's eye. The pale face of her brother his eyes broken and empty, barely hiding the tortured soul inside. Feeling wetness on her hand she noticed she had actually been crying in her sleep. Shakily she stood and walked toward the small bowl of water left in her room so that she could freshen up when she wished.

Instead of using the water to clean her face she allowed her tear to drop in the bowl. As the ripples faded small glowing figures appeared in the bowl. Soft ethereal voices floated up from the merman in the water, "yes Lady, how can we serve you?" Gripping the fine china till her knuckles were white she tried to ignore the fear in her voice. "My brother, the Silver One, I wish to know his location." Green eyes blinked and the glow seemed to dim before going back to its original brightness. The little elementals disappeared and she stood there fear gripping her heart as she waited for their return.

Sudden flickering startled her from the light doze she had drifted into; quickly alert she looked at the small elementals expectantly. Their eyes seemed dim and there was a fear to their movements that hadn't been there before. Soft voices drifted up to her ears the words causing her to nearly faint in fear. "He is unreachable, the flame is too strong. We sense great danger to the Silver One; darkness approaches him tainting everything in its path."

**...**

The sound of shattering glass woke him suddenly from his light slumber. Standing he quickly tied a robe over his form moving the screen aside he noticed Kojuro walking towards him down the hall. Nodding once to his companion, he said nothing and moved to his bride's room frowning as the sounds of uncontrolled sobs were heard faintly through the screen.

Without hesitation he slid the screen over to see the water basin shattered on the floor water spilling over the young woman's feet. She didn't seem to notice as she curled in on herself her fear pouring out in her tears. From his small acquaintance with the woman she didn't seemed to be prone to uncontrollable emotions which he had been grateful for. Something must have truly upset her for her to react this way. "Oi what's wrong?" A soft sigh to his right made him look in that direction to see his right eye shaking his head.

Ignoring this he walked forward and brought the woman into his arms before she could cut herself on the broken pieces of the basin. She gasped but didn't struggle instead she cried into his shoulder, carrying her out of the room he walked towards his own. Setting her down he tucked her into his futon and after wiping the tears from her eyes he stood and left the room. "My Lord! It is improper for her to stay in your room!" The sudden tension in the hallway heightened.

"Oi Kojuro, she will be safe in there with me- you see?" The long-suffering expression on his friend's face let Date know that he had won that argument. Not that he would listen to the man even if he had lost it. "Now we leave tomorrow after the wedding, make sure there are no disturbances. Have you found the brother?" The sudden shake in the negative had Date frowning, the male had disappeared after the duel. While not interesting in and of itself the look in those silver eyes convinced Date that the other man had complete trust in him for a reason as of yet unknown.

The fact that the man had left his precious sister with the person who had tried to kill him was intriguing. The woman herself seemed to trust her brother's decision completely, even going so far as to agreeing to the wedding ceremony. Not that it wasn't a good deal on his end; Kura was a beautiful woman despite the weird moments that seemed to be attracted to her like a moth to the flame. She seemed to understand how to run a household and he was convinced she would be able rule this country next to him without any trouble. "Hmm… Tch… we'll leave it for now."

**...**

The neutral element was surprisingly fast reacting despite the shock of seeing _him_ there. He wanted to follow the silver eyed elemental as he fled, but forcefully restrained himself. He doubted he would get away with the chase anyway, especially with the way the warlord was starring at him in distrust and disapproval.

The man was busy with his conquering, there was no way he could protect the precious jewel he had hiding on his land. Especially if he didn't know what kind of jewel it was that he was protecting, it would be almost too easy to grab the elemental while he was away at war. But for now he would be patient, let the little silver eyed treasure run, soon…very soon he would be trapped with no escape. _Soon he will be mine!_

**...**

The feeling of terror didn't lessen the farther away he ran, he also had a notion that the ninja was right on his tail. He didn't truly believe he would be able to leave the land; he just needed to distance himself from that snake! That deadly and frightening _snake_… shivering in disgust he leaned against the nearest tree.

The wind blew calm breezes across the land but all the voices that usually invaded his thoughts had gone eerily silent. He had a vague suspicion why, but the thought was too terrible to reflect on. Instead he tried to calm his racing heart and erratic breathing, clutching his chest he blinked when he felt the presence of a water elemental near-by. Soon the presence disappeared and he sighed in relief, if that _snake_ had noticed his sister's search there would be more trouble than he could handle.

"She must be worried about me." The soft mutter was, surprisingly replied to, this cause him to whirl in fear. "Who's she? Your wife perhaps?" Noticing the green of the ninja and the gravity defying hair he frowned. "I will keep that information to myself." The sudden frost in his tone didn't go unnoticed by the ninja who was staring at him in mild amusement. "Well anyway Lord Oyakata wishes to speak to you."

Without a word he walked farther away from the ninja and the home of the warlord. "You'll have to _make _me, because if you think I'm just going to obey like a dog you've got another thing coming _Sasuke_." Without looking back he threw these words over his shoulder at the ninja who stayed silent.

**...**

The knowledge that the young guest in his home definitely knew his unwelcome visitors didn't surprise him as much as he thought it might. What did surprise him was the young healer's fear, the emotion had permeated the air around him like thick smog ready to suffocate anyone at the center. When the young man fled he motioned for Sasuke to follow him and turned his attention back to his unwanted visitors.

Dark eyes gleamed in possessiveness toward the door where the healer had fled. That look did not bode well for his guest, it promised unpleasant things. Quite suddenly he became determined to make sure that those silent promises never came true. The young healer had grown on him in the short amount of time he had been his guest. Even Yukimura seemed to have grown a strange friendship with the healer, and the young man didn't make friends easily. Date Masamune was the closest, next to Sasuke, that had even come close to that title.

Sometimes he regretted that Yukimura was so passionate about war and nothing else. He was an amazing warrior with great potential, potential that his rival was bringing out. But other than his devotion to Takeda, Yukimura had no other attachments to this life. He had hoped a companion might help him, a companion who didn't _have_ to obey Yukimura.

Turning his thoughts back to his present company he noticed the wicked glint in the leader's eyes, he would make sure this man didn't come on Takeda land ever again. "I believe we've said all we need to, I'll have you escorted out." With that said he decided that the person he needed to send out was Yukimura the healer seemed more inclined to listen to him than anyone else.

**...**

"Sasuke?" The displeasure was clear in Yukimura's voice as he looked at his longtime companion. The ninja was currently looking off into the distance his expression one of amusement. Said ninja turned leisurely toward him seemingly unconcerned that his charge was no longer in sight. "Oh young master! Is there something you need?" Feeling irritated for a reason he was currently unwilling to examine he walked away with a glare of impatience.

He didn't know why but the moment he had touched the other's shoulder his sense of danger had went off. Something inside him had immediately responded even if he didn't show it physically. Not only that, but the healer had noticed what it was as well considering the look on his face. He had seemed afraid, terrified actually. So when he had heard from Lord Oyakata that the male had run from the meeting to be followed only by Sasuke he had worried that something more was going on.

As he reached the depths of the Takeda forest he became aware of the other's presence, relaxing slightly now that he knew his charge was safe he searched the healer's expression. The stare of intense concentration wasn't in the least surprising to Yukimura having seen it on many a warrior's face. The simple fact that the healer wasn't fighting while wearing the expression did. Walking forward he blinked when the sudden sound of a twig snapping seemed so much louder that it should have.

Immediately he was on guard against anything his warrior instinct flaring, the silence wasn't natural. Something other than him and his charge had interrupted the evening sounds in the forest. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught a flash of black and white, wind whipped past his face as a shuriken barely missed him.

Suddenly he felt a constant pressure against his back, he noticed the healer had left his position and was back to back with him. Pleased with this development and the trust in the action he focused on the enemy. The sound of a flying projectile made him move his spear to block, the speed of his counter easily matched the weapon and it bounced off harmlessly. "Come out ninja!" the shout from his companion startled him, an enemy ninja? Blinking he lowered his spears and nodded in understanding. "Lady Kasuga did you and Sasuke have another fight?"

His question was met with another flurry of shuriken easily blocked then a huff of fury as the blond ninja stepped out of hiding. "How dare you! I'll have you know that I have_ nothing_ to do with that… that lech!" Blinking in confusion he heard a wary chuckle from behind him, as his charge moved slowly to turn. The choked sound from behind him made him wonder what was wrong, the bright blush on Kuro's face made him even more curious.

The healer was staring wide-eyed at the ninja looking like he had been stunned. Quite suddenly he broke eye contact with the blond and started muttering under his breath. Words like "never in my life… embaressing… frightful woman…" The sudden bright blush on Kasuga's face made him wonder even more. "Maa, isn't my bride beautiful young Master?" The immediate effect surprised him, suddenly the blush was gone and a look of rage shifted on the delicate blonde's face. The healer stiffened his silver eyes narrowing in dismissal of the statement.

Before anyone could speak the sound of soldier's approaching caused a flurry of activity. Kasuga suddenly disappeared into the trees and Sasuke raised his brow looking slightly disappointed at the pretty ninja's disappearance. Kuro who had been staring in disbelief looked pale and worried, knowing that the men were from Takeda he focused his attention on the sudden look of terror on the healer's face. "You are afraid why?" The words came out louder than he had meant them but he didn't worry about it.

Silver had nearly disappeared as his pupils were blown wide, Kuro seemed in a near panic. Laying his hand on the healer's arm he once again felt the strange sensation that had hit him earlier. Only this time he was face to face with the cause. Suddenly red seemed to fill the silver irises of his companion's eyes making them look like twin ember's. With a quick jerk the other pulled away his eyes returning to normal. "Don't do that!" The growl of anger made him frown, he hadn't done anything. "Explain."

His demand was met with weariness the look of anger had receded and was replaced by such exhaustion that he too felt the weight of it. "I'll explain everything to you and the Warlord. First, excuse me... while I pass out..." With these fading words the young man collapsed, only quick reflexes stopped his companion from landing face first on the forest floor. "Well young master looks like we will be getting some answers after all!" Nodding he looked at the pale face, Lord Oyakata would be pleased, but for once in his short life that thought didn't bring any happiness with it.

**...**

The sounds of the forest receded as he searched the small stream looking intensely for the one thing he feared more than his sister's capture. Breathing slowly he dipped his hand into the water his elemental powers stirred sluggishly making him frown. They had been like that ever since he had arrived on this island, it was distressing.

Calling all the elements he watched waiting to see what color the water would turn when confronted with his desire to reveal the state of the land. The sound of a twig snapping jerked his attention from what he was doing. Noticing Yukimura where he stood not far away brown eyes were focused intensely on something in the forest. The sudden sound of a bladed weapon sailing through the air made him start, his survival instinct kicked in.

Moving quickly he positioned himself against Yukimura's back, shuriken where a ninja tool. It wouldn't be wise to leave any area unseen if they could help it. Ninja, as he had learned were quick and light on their feet not to mention practically invisible. Another salvo was launched and Yukimura seemed unsure of his next actions. _Never stopped me before._ Taking in a deep breath he shouted hoping it would bring Sasuke in the vicinity, he would be helpful in dealing with one of his own kind. His shout was met with silence until Yukimura spoke his voice easy his guarded stance slackening. _Does he know our attacker?_

When Yukimura started conversing with the woman he turned around and nearly choked on his own spit. The ninja was scantily clad her uniform barely covering her bust, blushing a bright red he felt himself staring in shock. Yukimura's look of confusion broke him of his shock, muttering to himself he felt the blonde's eyes on him. Looking up he noticed that she too was blushing her arms now covering her chest self-consciously.

The arrival of Sasuke brought every unpleasant memory back to him with these thoughts he turned his eyes back to the water. He paled immediately not even paying attention to the conversation going on around him. The water—it had turned a sickly purple-black that meant only one thing. Feeling sick he suddenly felt a warm and friendly hand on his shoulder. Unlike last time where the feeling had faded once the danger disappeared this time it kept coming. The burning in his veins threatened to turn to lava as the powerful element of fire filled him nearly overflowing. His mind blanked of all thoughts as heat and power filled him up like he had been an empty husk before.

Suddenly a different fear caused cold reason to reassert itself, jerking away he nearly collapsed at the empty cold feeling he was left with. Usually he could control the amount of power that flowed into him from another elemental, but it seemed to come uncontrolled in this land. _Could be because they have no control over it themselves. _The warrior elementals were more frightening that he had anticipated. As black blanketed him he tried to stifle the little voice in his mind that told him soon. Soon he would meet the fate he had been running from for over half his life. _Please! Don't leave me alone!_


	4. Remember to Forget

Don't own...

Standing in the shadows Sasuke watched the young healer toss and turn restlessly on his futon. The soft murmurings were becoming louder but still unintelligible to his ears. He had been stuck here, as punishment for letting the healer go off on his own while Yukimura wasn't there. That was two weeks ago when the young man had collapsed, since then he had done only what was necessary before collapsing into a restless sleep.

_Nothing_ had been able to wake him when he was in that state and Yukimura was starting to get seriously worried about his charge. As always the young master took his orders so seriously that Sasuke wondered if he would ever lighten up. Then again in a way, he was exactly the same, he just made it_ seem_ like it didn't affect him.

A muffled scream from the young healer had him coming out of the shadows and leaning over to wake him up from the nightmare as he had done previous nights. Preparing to shake the young man awake he finally made out what the other was muttering. "No stop! I won't do it! I won't use my _element_ like that!"

He felt all the blood drain from his face upon hearing those softly murmured words. Words that he hadn't expected to hear on this continent. The sleeping figure was also pale, caught in nightmares that Sasuke would rather not know about. Deciding not to disturb the other's sleep he swallowed trying to get moisture back into his mouth.

"An elemental here!" A soft curse was uttered under his breath, something must have happened back on the secluded island that caused the healer to flee. This one fact explained everything he had been suspecting ever since seeing the male heal. He had kept silent on the subject having the fleeting hope that this was just another young fool who wanted adventure away from the small island that sheltered his kind.

Oh, he wasn't a stranger to elementals and their powers. It was a known fact among ninja where he grew up. All of them were aware of the small island that housed men and women powerful enough to cause tsunami's, summon tornado's, and call forth earthquakes powerful enough to destroy small countries. All young nin's were sent to the island to do a guarding stint for some clan, if you were recommended for advancement then you were allowed to come back and find a Lord to serve under. If not then it was back to the village to train and perhaps some small missions.

His own stint on _The Island_ had been blessedly short. The clan he had helped protect was large, but there had been practically no elementals there. This fact meant that the clan rarely, if ever, was attacked or threatened. While there he had met a young girl who had bright venom green eyes, he had been told that she was one of two elementals in the village. She was not old enough to have any real power though and he had been partially disappointed by that fact. But when he had heard some of the stories from his comrades after they had returned from their stint he decided it was for the best.

All ninja's were, in some small part elementals, another reason they were sent to the island. He himself had a particular affinity for shadow and wind, which he had learned to control during his patrolling stint. Because he had two there were limits to what he could do, but then again it made him more unpredictable. But this elemental was a neutral class, judging by his eye color and his ability to sync with different affinities.

If what he remembered from his studies was correct, he could control all the elements. Usually these elementals were weak and died young, to see one with so much power was troubling. Especially after seeing he had mastered at least water and earth, he might also have mastered fire just by being in Takeda and syncing with Yukimura.

If this was a fact, then the young man couldn't stay here, Takeda was a powerful fire element attraction. Being wind and shadow element himself made him compatible, but a neutral element would be completely taken over by the power and enormity of the presence here.

His sensitivity to elements must be strong considering how Kuro reacted when Yukimura had touched him. Those two encounters had brought him perilously close to loosing himself to the element despite his ability to sync. Sasuke had to find a way of getting this elemental back where he belonged. He needed to speak to Lord Oyakata. He would just hope it wasn't too late.

**...**

Finishing his prayers Kenshin stood and turned to his katas, it had been many days since he had sent Kasuga to Takeda. There were many things that had been happening as of late, things that could not be readily explained by war. If there was one thing he knew with absolute certainty it was war and how to wage it. The effects while unpleasant were necessary for the correct result.

In times where outsiders threatened their war were when he and the Tiger of Kai had come to a sort of temporary peace. Interlopers were not welcome in this war, on this he and the Tiger were in complete agreement. The message he sent with Kasuga should let the Tiger know that despite the strange happenings he was once again ready to draw his blade for war.

"Kasuga." Despite not being visible he knew she was there waiting for his acknowledgment. "Lord Kenshin, the Tiger of Kai sends his response." Turning he looked at the female ninja and held out his hand; curious.

In truth he hadn't expected any response, that he was receiving one meant that the Tiger of Kai had some important news. "My brave Tiger what do you have to say?" No one responded and he didn't expect them to, opening the message he raised a brow. Indeed… the Tiger still intrigued him. He would hold off his advance… for now.

**...**

Moving as quickly as she dared she remembered the strange encounter with Yukimura and his guest. The way the stranger had looked at her in shock had made her self-conscious, not once had she ever felt that way! No matter what men leered or stared at her she was proud of her ninja garb! But the piercing purity in that silver gaze had made her hyper aware of just how revealing her clothing was.

Pausing briefly on a branch she reflected on the Warlords face as he handed her the message his eyes had been troubled and determined. Remembering that look made her itch to open the message and read it herself to see what was in it. Despite her curiosity she would never betray Lord Kenshin by opening something from his rival. Nibbling on her lip she thought back on what Sasuke "the lecher" had told her before she left Takeda.

_Brown gravity defying hair stood out in her path as Sasuke stood looking off into the distance. His face was oddly serious, something she rarely saw. Pausing she wondered if she should take this rare opportunity and make a break for it. "So you're still here huh?" 'Guess it's too late for that.' Nodding she narrowed her eyes, silently warning him that she was not in the mood for his games. But Sasuke wasn't paying her any attention; he was staring off in the direction she had just come from a frown marring his usually care-free face. _

_Suddenly he turned toward her his gaze piercing and intense, there was no laughter or teasing present. _ _Standing straighter she felt worry cause her stomach to turn, suddenly before she knew it he was standing right next to her, his speed surprising her. "You better watch your Lord's back, something unpleasant is coming. Be prepared for the worst." With these cryptic words he was gone, reminding her that Sasuke Sarutobi was definitely a bigger threat than he made himself appear._

Moving into Lord's Kenshin's personal dojo she paused admiring him as he did his kata's. Watching him move flawlessly almost made her forget the moment when he had saved her from being shot. It was a memory forever ingrained into her memory as the worst day of her life. That was a day that she would make sure never happened again!

The sound or her name summoning her forth made her blush. Walking forward she stopped a few feet away from him and knelt on one knee. After delivering the message she was surprised by her Lord's reaction though she chose not to question it. No she would concern herself with Sasuke's words, this time she wouldn't fail her Lord!

**...**

"Kojuro!" With a smirk Date walked out of his room, it had been several weeks give or take a couple of days since the incident with his fiance now wife. She had recovered well and despite the delay to his original plans he couldn't exactly complain. Not that he would either way, life was too short to complain about something so small anyway. He preferred to act instead of sit and worry about things that he couldn't control.

"My Lord?" The curiosity in his Right Eye's voice had his smirk widening. Soon he would be out to war leaving behind _his_ wife. The knowledge that he would soon be back in the main action had his blood hot and his hands itching to draw his blades. "Are all the preparations ready for our advance?" From the calm and collected look on his face Date could assume that they were.

But there was something bothering his adviser and from experience it would be best to know what it was. "Oi?" The single word had Kojuro nodding apparently thinking it best that he tell his Lord now. "We have received word that Kenshin has stopped his advance and the Tiger of Kai's general is preparing to head for the sea. All the while their army along with the Tiger stays in a defensive position in Takeda."

Suddenly displeased with the news he raised a brow. "Is that all?" With a shake of his head Kojuro pulled out a scroll which had been sealed by Takeda. Reaching for it he was surprised when Kojuro pulled it back. "The ninja said it was for Lady Masamune." Smirking again he held out his hand and Kojuro presented it to him without protest.

Without ceremony he broke the seal and read the first few lines, nothing particularly interesting. Turning he entered his room, his wife was currently sitting and brushing her hair out humming a tune he had never heard. "You have a message." The startled eager look on her face made him wonder who she thought it was from. Probably her brother, who he still hadn't been able to track down. He hoped she wasn't too disappointed with a simple congratulations from his rival.

Leaving his wife to read he headed out to his army, they would head for the sea. Something in his gut told him that all the answers were with his rival. If there was something he was good at it was going with his gut instinct. It never failed him before. "Oi, Kojuro…."

**...**

Sitting up in bed she blushed as she remembered the past weeks with her husband. He certainly hadn't been hesitant in courting her and welcoming her into his bed. The consummation had been even more wonderful than she had even dreamt about. It had certainly gotten better as the days had gone by, her husband was certainly direct, but he was also gentle with her. Sighing dreamily she dressed in a light robe and sat at her mirror to brush her hair.

The sounds of voices still going on outside their door didn't bother her, she was well aware that her husband planned to head out for war very soon. Despite her worry for his safety she wouldn't stop him, in fact she was proud to support him in any way she could. For this reason she had strengthened their bond allowing her to increase his elemental power slowly but steadily.

Her brother had certainly been right when he had told her that warrior elements were different. They were almost completely raw and untrained the element only appearing in battle. She was glad that her husband was so strong in his element already, most likely thanks to Kojuro who had the same affinity. From what she had learned about her husband and his land, his rival too was trained by someone strong in their element.

The sound of her husband behind her made her turn, when he held out the missive she immediately felt it. _Brother!_ Taking the message she immediately felt her husbands own element in the scroll, shaking slightly she unrolled it carefully.

When her husband once again left the room she let her element pulse around her hand. Carefully she traced her element down the scroll ignoring the ink and bringing forth the message her brother had sent. Reading slowly she paled almost immediately at the first line…

Dear Beloved Sister,

I regret telling you that my destiny has caught up with me. It takes all my strength now to send you this message and the only reason I am even able to is because of the fire elemental that had recently befriended me. There is a ninja here who is from _that_ village, he knows who and what I am. Do not be alarmed by this, he has assured me that he will do what he can to help me back to my home. Unfortunately I do not feel I will make it that far, already_ he _has found me.

As we both know how cunning _he_ can be I ask that you do not interfere. I am tired of running. So, I have decided to face my fate head on, something that my new friend has taught me. I am aware that you are now safe with the One-eyed Dragon, this pleases me. _Do Not_ search for me anymore, _he_ is so far unaware of your presence I would prefer to keep it that way. I wish you the greatest happiness.

Good-bye,

Kuro

Slamming the message down she looked into the mirror, there in her eyes her determination shone brightly. She would not let that _disgusting_ monster have her brother! She would follow her husband and hopefully be able to help her brother before anything happened to him. She would protect him! "Wait for me brother! I'll kill that man before I ever let him lay his hands on you! I swear it!"


	5. The Tiger Learns

The preparations for travel were almost finished and today he would be leaving the Takeda household. He was back to full health, though he couldn't fully explain why he had been sick. He had a vague idea of the reason, something to do with Yukimura's element filling him up. It had caused the elemental equivalent of a sunburn but he was the better for it. In the future he wouldn't be so easily overwhelmed nor harmed by the fire element.

Though he didn't have a future to go to if what he knew of _him_ was correct. He no longer feared for his life, knowing that his mission here was completed with the consummation of Kura's marriage. She would be safe with the One Eyed Dragon and his Right Eye.

No he wasn't worried about her at all. He was in fact more worried about Yukimura, with Kura's elemental backing Date was stronger than ever. And while Yukimura was powerful and continuing to grow he would most likely be cut down before he could truly become a fearsome tiger himself.

_I have to help him become stronger, I owe him that much for his help._ Smiling to himself he looked once more around the room he had been staying in and his eyes landed on the armor hanging on the wall. He was now aware that it was a precious family heirloom of Takeda, called the Shieldless Armor. Patting the sword now at his hip he turned to the door. There Sasuke stood leaning on the wall, the Ninja was watching him his eyes serious despite the smile on his face.

He had never expected to find one of his _kind_ here, but he supposed from what he knew of ninja it should be no surprise. "So everything is ready, shall we go?" With a nod the ninja turned and left, Kuro simply followed him out. The halls seemed to stretch endlessly, being eerily silent in the early morning. Finally, they came to end of the empty hallways and he left behind the silence to hear Yukimura ordering his men. The famous Takeda Calvary stretched impressively before of him.

There mounted on their steeds were men outfitted for battle, the varying scars and weathered looks told him that these men were no strangers to battle. They way they sat comfortable on their steeds told him that they were well acquainted with long and grueling rides. But it was the gleam in their eyes, they were _excited_! If there was something he hadn't expected it was that. It wasn't bloodlust of that he was sure, no this was the excitement one gets from being expectant of something worthwhile. _Perhaps just serving under Yukimura is worthwhile for them!_ If so it said quite a bit about how good a general Yukimura actually was.

_Your life isss not your own!_ The soft gurgling hiss from the water element slid through his mind as he approached Yukimura. It was the next voice that caused him to freeze startled. _**We will not let you die!**_ This time the voice was deep, booming, and echoing endlessly inside his head and causing his ears to ring. That was fire and the raging determination had him sighing softly as he walked towards his horse. Thankfully it was distinct made clear by the fact that it did not bear the Takeda symbol or colors. He also noticed that there was no horse for Sasuke, who didn't seem to mind the accommodations.

Clearing his throat he looked toward Yukimura who was already mounted and waiting for him to do the same so that they could be off. Feeling embarrassed he decided to just get it over with. "I've never ridden a horse before." His words were said quickly as a blush spread over his cheeks. The look of shock that passed over the warrior's faces made him blush deeper. He supposed that on _this_ island it would be seen as an oddity to have never learned to ride.

To his partial relief it was Sasuke that saved him from total and complete embarrassment. "Well Young Master what do you think now? I told you not everyone felt the need to learn how to ride!" The resulting chuckles caused Yukimura to flush in embarrassment apparently remembering a conversation that had occurred earlier. Sasuke gloated in the moment which caused Yukimura's eyes to light with determination.

"Very well, _I_ will teach you how to ride!" Feeling suddenly wary he looked at the men's faces to see varying amounts of horror displayed there. Quickly before Yukimura could get any ideas in his head he declined in what he hoped was a polite manner. "I'm sure there is no such urgency, I am aware of the basic principle of riding. It strikes me as something you have to learn by doing more than anything else." Apparently everyone seemed to agree for Yukimura nodded and simply gave a few pointers for mounting and staying on the horse before turning away again.

A soft chuckle behind him made him aware that he was being blatantly scrutinized by the ninja. Sighing in response he mounted with little difficulty. He probably would have died from embarrassment if he hadn't been to accomplish at least that much on his own. Hoping to distract himself he focused on the ninja. "You were trained on the island then?" A grunt in response made him smile, he was starkly aware of the differences between the two cultures. "I don't remember ever seeing you among the clans. Your stay must have been fairly short for us to have never met."

The raised brow of curiosity was more informative than any words the ninja could say. Said ninja clearly did not know why they should have met during his stay. "I'm not that young kid." The amused dismissal in those words had him smiling wickedly to himself. While most people would be able to assume age by looks, this was never the case on the island where elementals could and _did_ change their appearance regularly.

Since the ninja knew this, Kuro would use that information to get back at him. _After all,_ he mused to himself, _it might be my only chance. _"Who are you calling a kid? I will have you know that I just turned seventy several days ago." Looking slyly at the ninja's face and trying to hold back his laughter he was rewarded by a look of shock and the sound of choking from several of the warriors in front of him.

Smirking he laughed outright at the wary look now in the ninja's eyes. "I was just joking! Though, you should know better than to assume ages where my people are concerned. I'll explain my earlier statement so that you don't get the wrong idea about it. When I was a child my parents traveled quite a bit, I never had a steady home and we hopped from clan to clan with no interference. I doubt you would have missed me had I come into the clan you were protecting." The contemplative look now on the ninja's face had Kuro wondering if he had said too much.

Then again what could it hurt? He was most likely not going to leave this island alive anyway, despite what the elements said. The horse beneath him shifted slightly and warily he put his hand on the creature's neck softly petting the chestnut hair. "Your parents were both elementals then?" Nodding he looked up and smiled slightly. "My mother was a water elemental, my father an earth. My elder sister was gifted with my mother's element and my younger sister was gifted with my father's."

The shifting of the warriors around him alerted him that they too were listening in on the conversation. Even Yukimura had quieted down to listen to what he had to say, though it was not surprising given how abrupt and stilted his earlier explanation had been. "In fact it is quite common for elementals to marry each other given their affinities. My own affinity has had many speculations but none that I am completely confident with sharing." Sasuke nodded apparently content with the conversation though from the look of disappointment on the other's faces this feeling was not shared.

"Perhaps I could explain while we ride?" The look of delight on their faces made it clear that they would enjoy the prospect of some new stories. Sasuke once again looked amused and he knew exactly why, having never ridden a horse before it would be some time before he felt comfortable on the animal.

However, that was not a problem for elementals_ especially _those who had earth and water affinities. Pulling up some of his power he continued stroking the horse's mane, as a result the horse relaxed. Now with just a touch the horse would obey him completely. "Much thanks my friend. Please take care of me." His murmur was met with curious looks from the others, though Yukimura seemed to approve of him getting familiar with the animal. "Let's Go!" With that shout they were off at a fair pace. _This will take some getting used to._

**...**

Despite popular belief Yukimura did pay attention to the things happening around him. So it was when they were just crossing over Takeda's border around noon that he noticed how natural Kuro was on a horse. Despite having said he had never ridden one of the animals he was doing better than most for their first time.

Wondering if his strange elemental powers were to thank for that, he decided to ask later, when he wasn't worried about a sudden ambush. Despite the unlikely possibility he didn't want to be surprised. Focusing on the tree's he became aware of Sasuke standing ahead waiting for them. Having gone ahead to scout for possible traps Yukimura was surprised to see the ninja standing there. Calling a halt he continued the little way toward Sasuke. "What is it Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

His worry was met with an amused smile and a shake of the head, instead he had to turn his head to see what Sasuke was pointing at. His eyes widened in the realization that his charge looked slightly sore and tired on the horse. "No, but Young Master, I think your charge needs a short rest to stretch and recover." Nodding in agreement he dismounted his own horse and handed the reigns to Sasuke, without thinking he walked over to Kuro's horse and held out his arms.

The quiet murmuring among the men had him wondering what was wrong. Surely they knew that the young man wouldn't be able to dismount with his legs so sore. Without hesitation his charge gratefully accepted the help down. Wincing slightly as his feet hit the ground, giving him his shoulder to lean on he helped the other to walk around for a little.

"Thanks Yukimura." He nodded and took that as his cue to let the other walk on his own. "Alright men we'll rest here for a while and continue on till nightfall. Sasuke!" Hearing his name the ninja stood at attention looking up from tying his horse to a tree. "How long till we reach the shore?" Calculating in his head the ninja paused a little his finger tapping his chin.

Suddenly a soft voice behind him answered him. "Two weeks at the pace we are going, give or take a couple of days. Then, I'm guessing that you want to get to a port?" Pausing for confirmation Yukimura agreed and was surprised at the negative from Kuro. "Unfortunately no commercial ship has ever landed on our island, we will have to go to Sasuke's home village."

Confused he listened in surprise as said ninja agreed. "Well my calculations make that a week and a half. We can then leave Kuro in the village to wait for the next group that's going to leave. You'll be back home in two weeks time!" Frowning at the last statement he looked at his charge to see if he was comfortable with that.

The look in those silver eyes was sad and almost pained. He instantly wanted to offer that the healer could stay. Surely Lord Oyakata wouldn't force Kuro to leave if he wanted to make Takeda his home? Before he could offer the look disappeared and he wondered if he was just seeing things. "I have always been interested in the village that you ninja come from. It will surely be an informational trip if nothing else." Sasuke just chuckled lightly and the moment had passed for Yukimura to offer his home.

Disappointment filled his breast and he tried to ignore it. The young healer wanted to go home and he could understand that. Who was he to suggest something that the other clearly didn't want. Gripping his spears tightly he decided to at least make one of his objections known. "Surely we don't have to leave him in the village?"

Sasuke looked uncomfortable at this and suddenly it occurred to Yukimura why. "Never mind I understand." With a look of relief Sasuke simply bowed and disappeared. He doubted that a village full of Ninja would appreciate a young war general entering their secret and hidden abode. Especially since most of those ninja would be joining enemy forces.

Standing where he was he turned back to his men noticing that the horses were being groomed and tended to. The forest surrounding them had become quiet with their approach so there was nothing to distract him from the cold feeling of disappointment in his chest. "I appreciate your concern Yukimura. Perhaps there is something I could do for you, in return for all you and your Lord have done for me?" Surprised with the offer he thought about it, there was really nothing he could think of that he wanted from the other. Perhaps a spar or two before they parted ways._ And despite Kuro's kindness I doubt my asking him to stay would be a welcome prospect. No! I must not think this way, surely we will meet again someday!_

"Would you teach me more about your people?" The sudden smile he received told him that his choice had been the correct one. "What do you wish to know?" Feeling uncertain since he hadn't really thought about his request he considered his limited knowledge of elementals. "What relationship does your people have with Sasuke's village?"

A thoughtful look entered those silver eyes making them look slightly duller and smoother in their color. "Well you could say that it started as an accident. The history is fairly complicated but Sasuke's village was actually started by an elemental from our island." Startled Yukimura felt excitement thrill up his spine, Sasuke was usually fairly tight-lipped about his village.

Continuing with his explanation the healer paced back and forth to stretch his legs. "As a young man this elemental decided that he wanted to travel so he left. From what I learned he was a water elemental." Frowning he tried to wrap his mind around it and found himself picturing Sasuke in his mind. Surely it couldn't be Sasuke? _No that's just foolish!_

"Now when he left the island he also left his fiance who was a powerful shadow element, she followed him to the island. Once her parents found out about it they sent her brother who forced the water elemental to marry his sister." Here Yukimura couldn't help but interrupt. "A dishonorable act to be alone with another man's daughter!"

Pausing with this comment Kuro smiled in acknowledgement his eyes watching as the calvary-men sat down and were listening with rapt attention. "Now the water elemental didn't want to leave the land he had discovered. His wife was content to stay with him but her family wanted to see her. They arranged it so that the daughter and her husband would travel every three months to visit their relatives. The village sprouted from their children and _their_ offspring. The tradition of visiting the island of their origins became a way of training their talents." He smiled glad at the happy ending.

"So Sasuke is an elemental?" Looking over at his cavalryman, a young man who had been under his command through the Nobunaga incident, he seemed truly curious. He was surprised by the statement, Sasuke was from the same village, maybe he _was _an elemental! Silver eyes danced in mischief and a small smile danced on the healer's lips. "Yes, in fact I believe he has two elements. Shadow, which I believe all ninja's from his village inherit, and wind."

That made sense now that he thought about it a little bit. Most ninja's had their mysterious techniques, he had never considered them anything other than a ninja weapon. "What are your elements Master Kuro?" Startled he looked over at the young man who looked slightly uncomfortable, though still willing to share.

As he opened his mouth to answer Yukimura decided to help him out and ordered that they remount and head out. They had already spent a good amount of time there anyway and they had better get going. With looks of disappointment his men did as ordered but to their surprise once Kuro had settled into the pace he answered them.

"As a neutral element I can control all of them." The quiet tone more than the words startled him, after all Lord Oyakata had already explained this to him. His men didn't seem to think this to surprising for they asked another question. "How many elements are there?" At this Kuro paused his eyes widening in wonder then he laughed apparently amused. "You know I've never counted before!" Not understanding his humor but appreciating it anyway he smiled.

Silver eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky and when he had finally released most of his mirth he elaborated. "It is fairly common knowledge so I never thought of counting how many. But I don't mind telling you what they are." His men nodded eagerly drinking up the knowledge that Kuro was giving them. Though with a glance the two older men weren't as obvious about it as the four younger ones were.

Mostly unaware of his audience Kuro continued a thoughtful look in his eyes even as he navigated his horse with a steady hand. "The elements water, fire, earth, and air are the four which are fairly well known. These elements are the main group because they are both destructive and healing." Hearing this he remembered seeing the strange glow around Kuro's hands as he healed his two guards. He had most likely used those four elements if what he was saying was truth.

"Now most elements are compatible with each other but others aren't. I'm sure you are aware why that is so."Nodding in agreement he thought about how fire and water didn't mix well. Everyone seemed to be following along fairly well, Kuro continued. "There are also three more two which are mostly destructive forces these are lightning and shadow. The last is very rare but is just the opposite of the other two, being as it is mostly used for healing, this element is light." Suddenly confused he turned to his companion. "But, surly light and fire are the same element!"

Kuro shook his head his eyes focused ahead as he thought, looking at the sun he wondered how the two could be so separate. "You have a good point Yukimura I don't deny that. Light can be created from fire and fire can bring light. This is what we call the soul elements, this means that the elements are created by the soul rather than the nature around us." Soul elements? Not completely sure what the other meant he stayed silent until an unpleasant thought struck him.

"Then Sasuke has a black soul? I can't accept that!" This seemed to startle Kuro who had also been thinking quietly as they continued to ride. "Not at all!" Opening his mouth to protest he closed it when Kuro simply held up his hand. "I'm not sure how to explain it but let me try. Elements are a part of you and can effect your personality, but _not_ to the point that it consumes it. All in all your element is a tool to be used when you wish and put away when you don't need it."

Looking at the scenery then down at his horse he thought hard trying to puzzle out what the elemental meant. "Then why is it called a soul element?" Deep in thought Kuro didn't respond, after a while Yukimura considered the notion that he might never know when with a soft sigh Kuro looked up and seemed to come to a decision. "In the same way that the four main elements work in two different capacities so do soul elements. Fire can destroy and consume—this is it's destructive quality. Fire can also soothe pain and bolster in times of despair—this is its healing quality. And so you have two different uses for the same element." At the pause Yukimura looked up to acknowledge that he understood.

"Soul elements also have two different uses. As you noted Sasuke does not have a black soul, in this way his element is used as a tool, like the other five elements." Feeling relief flow through him he relaxed and listened with an easy mind. Kuro continued on his gaze still on the horizon as though his thoughts were far away. "But because it is a soul element it can be used in a completely different way. When an elemental is in despair, pain, anger, or hatred the soul generates the shadow element and in this way it affects the other elements and changes them…"

Suddenly Sasuke appeared beside him and he became aware of how late it had become, the sun was starting to set. Having not realized how long the conversation had taken them, he felt guilty about neglecting his duty. Hesitantly he dropped the subject to turn his focus towards setting up camp and listening to Sasuke's report. Perhaps they could come back to the conversation after camp was set up, until then he had a lot to contemplate.


	6. Once a Friend Now a Foe

"_What are you doing!" Dark black eyes stared back slyly at him and a cold smile curled those lips as the other boy released his older sister who looked frightened. From the state of her dress he probably wouldn't like what the boy had planned to do to her. "Those that are weaker should be honored to receive my attention." Rage filled his mind, the screams in his head causing him to lose his grip on reality. "How dare you!" Condescending laughter followed his words the older boy clearly didn't see him as a threat._

'_Kill him! Kill him for harming our chosen daughter!' The sound of the water elementals in his head echoed his own thoughts. 'I'll kill him for laying his filthy hands on my sister! How dare that snake harm her!' The laughter died and a look of shock appeared on his enemies face. Power glowed around his body becoming more and more violent the longer he looked into those dark eyes. "You will __**never**__ lay your filthy hands on my sister __**ever**__ again! You're going to die right here Rakan!" _

_Shock died and a different look replaced it but he in his rage found no reason to recognize it. This monster was going to die anyway those looks would soon be gone forever. He would make sure of it! Lifting his arms he prepared to strike and jerked when someone grabbed his shoulder._

Startled suddenly he sat up nearly knocking heads with Sasuke_. _Looking around he noticed the weather had taken a turn for the worst a harsh thunderstorm had darkened the sky. Rain poured down in sheets drenching everything in sight, lightning crackled ominously. The elements were filled with rage, his rage. Shuddering in self-disgust he searched for the rest of the traveling party. All of them had their grips on the horses which seemed ready to bolt._ That dream again, I haven't had it since arriving in Takeda. Rakan must be near-by._

Despite this knowledge he doubted that the other would reveal himself anytime soon. Especially with this storm ravaging the land, not that he would anyway. The man was sly as a snake and would choose to fight dirty rather than fair. He would wait till everybody's backs were turned to strike, feeling his anger rise again he breathed deeply ignoring the rain dripping coldly down his back.

Standing he went over to the men struggling with their horses, one of the younger men seemed like he was going to loose his grip on the horse. The black charger which had shown a stubborn streak, reaching out he helped grab onto the reigns. With both their strength the horse was brought under control but looked ready to fight once again. "Shh it's alright my friend, nothings going to hurt you. Calm… calm."

With a final twitch the horse settled listening to his voice, the soldier a slender youth named Jiro looked thankful and a little awed_. If he only knew… _One by one he helped calm all of the horses when finally they were willing to see reason he looked at the sky. The storm hadn't calmed one bit, it reminded him of _that_ night. Shaking the dark thoughts he looked at their camp sight, things were being quickly grabbed and packed.

He started shaking as the cold settled in his bones, but despite the cold he barely noticed anything that was going on around him. His thoughts were of that moment in time where he and Rakan had once been on fair terms. It had been when he was younger, his powers had always been strong. Even as a child of five he was more proficient with his elemental magic than his sisters were.

They had just moved from another clan and Kura had turned seventeen several weeks earlier immediately after her birthday his parents had decided to move again. He hated moving he never saw the charm of meeting new people. What was the point of making friends if you were just going to be gone in a couple of months anyway? His sister was always willing to try and she dragged him along, he didn't mind, it allowed him to keep an eye on her.

He had seen how all the other boys had been staring at her, he didn't like those looks. Any boy that got too close was easily dispatched and they moved away. Usually there wasn't any problem, at the age of sixteen he had enough training to hold off most of the elementals his age and slightly older. His parents had forbid him from using his powers to harm, so far he had been able to keep his promise.

He feared the day when that was no longer true, this new clan was a fire clan. So far he was most proficient with water he would be able to hold off any unwanted suitors. Looking over at his sisters he sighed, how long till they were safe? As they traveled through the gates he immediately felt it.

Someone was staring at his sister, looking around his eyes caught those of a boy about his age. Black eyes stared into his, narrowing his own he glared at the other. His eyes were clearly challenging, the other seemed amused. A sudden smack to his head alerted him that his mother had found him glaring and was displeased.

"What are you doing?" His mother's eyes were resigned but there was wariness there. She rarely looked like that and whenever she did he felt uncomfortable. It was almost like she was looking not at her own son but someone else. "Nothing." His reply was met with a smile by his father, the only one who treated him normally. "Come Kuro there is something I want to show you." Surprised and excited I followed him.

It was to my displeasure that I was introduced to the very boy that had just been staring at Kura. Another amused smile was directed at me in return I simply stared blankly. Soon both of us were left alone to "get to know each other." Disgruntled at my father's trick I turned to leave, there was no point in getting to know someone that would merely abandon me once I moved to another clan.

"You're not even going to pretend?" The amusement got under my skin. _Who was this boy anyway, such an arrogant jerk!_ Without turning I simply shook my head and continued walking. "Was that your sister, she's pretty." Freezing I halted, was the boy purposefully baiting him? "Maybe she'll give me a kiss." With a soft laugh I kept walking and ignored my mother's look of disapproval as I came back without any success of a friend. _I'll definitely keep my eye on that one._

Surprisingly our family had stayed a year in the clan and showed no signs of moving. Starting to relax I dropped my guard, perhaps this time it would be permanent. With that thought in mind I decided to at least make a friendly overture toward the only person I was familiar with. Rakan the boy had been dutifully courting his sister this whole time. Watching them he was pleased to see that the other hadn't made her uncomfortable.

Walking towards the spot he knew Rakan and his sister were supposed to meet that day he frowned upon feeling the elements uneasiness. Walking quickly he entered the small garden courtyard, there with his mouth firmly upon his unwilling sister stood Rakan. Without hesitation he grabbed the boys arm and jerked him away from his sister. Purple eyes were filled with tears and fear, seeing this he felt his anger stir.

"What are you doing!" Rakan laughed that smirk of amusement still on his face. Suddenly he saw a pulse of water elemental power before he blacked out. His vision cleared when he saw his mother standing there gripping his arm a look of horror on her face. His anger quickly dissolved into self-loathing, what had he been about to do? Looking over at the other boy he noticed the look of desire on his face.

The power was still flowing through him making it hard to think. "Calm down Kuro, let the power go!" His mother's soft voice was strained and soon he saw his father come into the courtyard also looking horrified. It was that look that broke him; jerking he quickly backed away from his mother and father. The power cracked the pavement beneath his feet, grabbing his head he looked up at the sky.

In a desperate attempt he channeled all that power towards the sky, almost immediately the sky darkened turning black. As the power left him he felt himself about to collapse, looking at his father he forced himself to keep standing. Both of his parents walked towards him looking concerned but for every step forward he took one back. "Kuro whats wrong?" His mother's concern suddenly sounded fake to his ears.

Rain poured suddenly blocking everything from sight, turning he ran. He didn't stop even when his lungs screamed at him for air. Not even when his muscles cramped painfully, the storm kept going the wind screeching in his ears. His heart beat painfully and as the chill crept into his bones he cried and screamed.

For a week the storm had raged in that week he didn't move. Where he had collapsed he stayed, surely it was better for him to die. When the storm was completely calm his parents had found him in high fever and near death. He had lost so much weight that he was almost skeletal looking, cuts and bruises covered his body from where stray branches and rocks had hit him.

Even when his fever broke and he was well he didn't speak a word. When he was recovered his family moved again, by that time the rumor had spread about his outburst. No one would let him within their walls after the second time it happened he left his family so that they would have a place to stay. He stayed away until he had complete control over his power, by that time he was twenty and his parents were dead. His sisters accepted him back with open arms and he devoted the rest of his life to their protection. Then his peace had been broken when Rakan appeared before him with a man who looked interested in his sister.

Those days had been lonely and in truth he never had a friend, so being around Yukimura who didn't fear him was something he basked in. His first friend was this righteous warrior who had yet to grow into his power. He couldn't let Rakan hurt Yukimura, couldn't let him destroy the only good thing that had happened to him in a long time.

Looking over at Yukimura, Kuro realized that he too was lost in his own thoughts. Before he could talk to him Sasuke was there reporting to him. Then everyone was moving for cover from the storm. Leading his own horse he was surprised to see a cave cleverly hidden behind trees and shrubs. The entrance was too small for the horses but that was fine since the trees were so thick here that the rain hardly made it through. Despite the whipping wind and downpour the horses would be safe. It almost felt like a different world altogether The feeling disappeared as a particularly loud shriek caused by the wind pierced through the clearing.

Flinching at the sound he was surprised when his horse suddenly reared. The result was nearly disastrous as the reigns slipped from his motionless fingers. He watched as metal hooves descended toward him ready at any moment to connect with his skull. In the next second he was unceremoniously tackled to the ground. Two lethal hooves landed on either side of his and his rescuer's heads.

The heavy body on top of his didn't move for a second then he felt the weight disappear. Looking up he noticed Yukimura dusting himself off. Feeling foolish for his sudden paralysis he turned to his friend. "Forgive me. That was childish. Are you hurt?" Sudden excited laughter from the other was his answer. In fact the other seemed unfazed by what had happened. "There was no problem my friend Kuro. You should be more careful in the future." Nodding solemnly we secured the horses without difficulty. The cave was fairly big on the inside with enough room for everyone to spread out without a problem.

Silence and darkness descended on everyone before Sasuke spoke his words like a dagger in Kuro's heart. "Now that we're all safe you mind explaining just what happened out there?" Flinching he shivered as the cold became more pressing on him. Snapping his fingers he lit up the cave with a muted glow from his elemental powers. Already he could feel the drain from using his powers so much, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before. Though slightly fatiguing it wasn't the large drain that it had been before.

As everyone settled the only other light in the cave was from the flashes of lightning outside. Silence descended on everyone as all were tired from the struggle through the storm. Feeling the chill creep through his clothes he was surprised when Yukimura looked at him and suddenly wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. "You are not fully recovered yet Master Kuro please be more careful with your health. Alright men we need a fire!" Slight groaning was heard but all of them stood and waded out into the semi-calm clearing. Looks of apprehension appeared on their faces as they passed him. Feeling his stomach twist he wondered what he had done to cause that. Why was Yukimura calling him Master now?

From the serious look on both Yukimura and Sasuke's face he was about to find out fairly soon. The feeling of easiness was quickly slipping through his grasp like grains of sand and he had no idea how to stop it. _Will I be alone until the end? Have I already lost the only friend I had?_

**...**

The feeling of someone shaking his shoulder woke him looking up he noticed Sasuke kneeling next to him. Before he could open his mouth the ninja motioned for silence. Immediately alert he looked toward the spot where Sasuke pointed. His eyes widened as he saw a figure standing over Kuro, its form shifted back and forth and it was see through the only solid part of it was the bright blue eyes. Unsure if it was male or female he reached for his spears when the figure suddenly shrieked its eyes turning black in rage.

Fearful for Kuro's life he stood and was surprised when he noticed the same type of black glow curling around his charges form. Kuro's face was pale but he certainly felt the anger coming from him in fact it was more powerful than anything he had felt before. "We have to wake him Young Master before that elemental syncs completely with him." Nodding he prepared to fight when Kuro's eyes opened the silver in them was gone and instead his irises were glowing blue. A shout from one of his men distracted him for a second, then suddenly the elemental was right in front of him black eyes slowly turning blue again.

A soft whisper entered his mind and he found himself unable to move. _You have to help him! So much pain…so much loneliness… help our chosen! It is too early for his power to be fully unleashed… protect him or he will become a mindless doll. Yukimura help our chosen! _Then suddenly the elemental disappeared and he watched as the black aura detached itself from Kuro's body and shot towards the sky. With a quickness he had never before witnessed clouds darkened the sky, the wind picked up and soon they were in the worst storm he had ever seen.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Sasuke shaking Kuro awake, the horses started acting up so he went to calm his own down. His thoughts ran rampant; Lord Oyakata had been clear all he needed to do was protect Kuro until he reached the shore and the boat home. Surely that's what this elemental meant, that he had to protect the other until he returned safely home! "Young Master we have to get moving! I found a cave a mile back we can use that until the storm calms." Nodding he followed Sasuke keeping a calming hand on his horse in case he decided to bolt again. But surprisingly no matter how hard the wind howled the horses stayed calm. It seems that whatever Master Kuro had done had eased their minds.

As they reached the clearing he quickly tied his horse knowing that they all needed to get out of the rain before someone became ill. Looking over he heard a shrill from one of the horses and before he could think about it he reacted. Both him and the person underneath him hit the ground hard but he was more worried about the sharp hooves of the horse. As soon as Sasuke had secured the wayward horse he stood up. He was surprised to see that it was Kuro's horse that had acted up, in fact the elemental looked pale and distracted. He was shivering every second and once they were in the cave he immediately found the driest blanket he could and wrapped it around his shoulders.

As Kuro sat quietly where he had set his things Yukimura wondered how he should start. Unfortunately it was Sasuke who decided to voice his opinion. "Now that we are safe would you mind telling us just what happened back there?" Suddenly silver eyes dimmed and turned a dull pewter color as though someone precious to him had just died. Quite suddenly he remembered the spirits words to him. _So lonely…_ Pale and shivering Kuro seemed fragile like he would shatter at the slightest touch. The rather heavy intake of air seemed to choke him and a pained frantic look entered his eyes.

His words were soft and barely audible but Yukimura heard in them a small child who was frightened by something he had done. "It was my dream… a nightmare." Not sure what it meant he was about to tell the other to rest when Sasuke's words broke through the silence again. "A simple nightmare doesn't call a high level air elemental! A nightmare doesn't create one of the worst storms this island has ever seen!" He was surprised to see fear in Sasuke's eyes, his friend was truly surprised and afraid of what they had seen. "A nightmare doesn't nearly kill your protector."

Kuro went deathly white his head snapping up from staring at the ground his eyes held a look of horror. Frowning at the unhelpful words of his friend he spoke up. "That's enough Sasuke! I was nowhere near death!" The look of disagreement flashed through the ninja's eyes but he wisely kept silent upon receiving Yukimura's glare. Before he could say anything else Kuro leaped up and was on him in seconds looking him over and searching for injuries. Slender fingers trembled, they were pale and cold as they examined him but those eyes were once again a bright shining silver. With a soft sigh of relief Kuro fell back looking puzzled. "What do you mean I almost killed him?"

Sasuke looked away but he words were firm. "I don't know what that elemental said to the Young Master but it could have killed him by putting out his flame." Completely confused now he noticed that silver eyes seemed to almost be glowing, looking over at his friend he was surprised to see shock form on his face. Before he could turn back around he felt now warm arms wrap around him in a hug. Unsure of what to do he suddenly felt the weariness ebb from his bones and his energy return. Then as quickly as he felt it the embrace was over turning around he met calm silver eyes. "Better?" Slightly unsure he nodded.

Sasuke stayed silent and soon the men started filtering back in, Kuro slept lightly insisting that Sasuke give him a sleep drug. Which despite his protests the other took without a fuss. While there was nothing else to do he pulled Sasuke aside and decided to ask for an explanation. The ninja seemed slightly uncomfortable but relaxed when he heard that Yukimura had gained quite a bit of information from Kuro himself.

"What almost killed me?" The ninja frowned but seemed to prepare himself in answer. "That air elemental was stifling your own element it nearly suffocated you when it was speaking to you. If it hadn't left when it had you might have died." Thinking hard he decided that was the most he was going to get out of the tight-lipped ninja. "What worries me more is the nightmare that he mentioned. It must be a strong memory to trigger such dark emotions." Blinking he remembered the black aura around Kuro as he was sleeping, that aura had also affected the element. For some reason he felt as though he had saved that element's life despite what Sasuke had said.

Whispers of fear from his men made him frown and he walked over to talk to them. He was interrupted when Kuro sat up looking startled about something. His hand was over his heart but there was no fear on his face he seemed more surprised than anything. His next words were cryptic, "we might have to delay our trip."


	7. Keep Your Friends Close Kill Your Enemy

_**Dedicated to: Charmander77 & Brandon -my reviewers! Many thanks!**_

The cryptic revelation from Kuro was left just that, he explained nothing and looked disapproving when Yukimura tried to question him. "I'm going to calm the storm then we must leave immediately the future of your lands is at stake." This was the last thing the other had said and then he had disappeared deep into the cave without another word.

As much as he wanted to disagree he couldn't. There was something going on that he didn't understand and if this "problem" might hurt Lord Oyakata then it was his job to help. It would cause only a minor delay according to Kuro. For now he would just have to trust in him.

**...**

"Finally I found him!" These excited words were heard by none except the surrounding forest inhabitants. Having traveled for several days following her husband she became sidetracked when feeling her brother's elemental presence. It had been a long time but she still remembered the feel of his powers_ that_ day.

She didn't know whether to be afraid or grateful for the rage that had protected her then. Surely she would have had worse happen to her if Rakan had continued his assault. After her brother had left she had chosen to feel gratefulness, but when she grew and learned more about the powers their family possessed she had learned to fear.

Anyone who knew anything about syncing knew it was a double edged sword, so many things could go wrong. The worst happening that both the element spirit and the elemental user were merged leaving an out of control doll filled with power, the strictest control was required for such a feat. That horrible day she had seen the water elemental completely take control of her brother by using his anger against him.

_Kura!_ Startled she tripped slightly before gaining her balance. _Brother!_ The familiar calm of her brother's presence eased the fear that she bore since seeing the dark clouds in the distance. _What are you doing? Where is your husband!_ Wincing slightly she sent him a picture of her husband in battle gear riding with his army. _I'm coming for you! First help me with this storm we should be able to deal with it together. _Frowning she jerked startled when she felt her brother settle into her mind. Quickly she set up barriers but he showed no interest in touching her memories.

_Warn me first!_ No answer came and as though her brother was sitting right next to her she felt his powers swell and glow. It was the first time she had felt him use his powers for anything larger than healing. Just like him his powers were steady and flowed gracefully through the black tangle that was the storm.

Seeing the purple black colors she winced, it had taken a whole village to calm his last storm._ I know just…trust me._ Nodding she sent him her powers easing and pulling apart threads, using the tranquility factor of her element to calm the rage. In her peripheral "vision" her brother's powers looked like a rainbow switching from blue to green, red to brown. Before she knew it the storm had dissipated, her brother loosened the sync bond till it was only them talking to each other again. _I'll be there in an hour._

Startled she wondered just how close her brother really was. Then she thought about her husband, he wouldn't be happy to know that she had left the house. Especially if he knew it was to follow him on a wild goose chase to find her brother. A feel of immense power pulsed from the near-by stream, wide eyed she turned to come face to face with a high level water element.

The spirit seemed a part of the water only its intense green eyes stood out in it's form. Bowing in respect she waited to hear it's words. _Your brother facesss great danger! Help him before the dark one pollutesss him!_ With these words the elemental disappeared back into the water, shocked she turned to where she had sensed Rakan.

After the incident he had become obsessed with her brother. It frightened her every time she was near him, he had the dark look of a starved predator looking for his prey. She mustn't let him get her brother, no matter what! She would protect_ him_ this time!

**...**

The feeling of being followed had plagued him for the past days he had been traveling when suddenly it disappeared. It made him frustrated to not know who it was! Clicking his tongue he urged his horse at a faster pace, hoping to find shelter before the black clouds reached them. Suddenly he felt a chill go up his spine jerking his head he had his sword drawn in a split second.

His eyes widened at what was happening before his eyes, there in the distance the clouds were dissipating as though they had never been. Frowning he wondered what sort of phenomenon could have caused that. About to dismiss it for other more pressing matters he was distracted when he heard curses from his men and shrill screams from the horses.

What he saw nearly made him loose his grip on his sword, there standing in the middle of his army stood a creature of lightning. Bright sparking eyes stared straight at him and a booming voice pounded in his skull. _**You must protect the Silver One, if he dies your bride too will die! **_Then in a flash the creature was gone, heart pounding he looked back the way they had come. Was Kura in danger? "Who is this silver one…could it be? OI! Let's get this party started!" With these words his men followed him at a gallop.

**...**

"_You lied to your own elemental?" Sparks flew as the lightning element boomed his answer. __**"Stubborn that's what he is, he just needed a push in the right direction."**__Laughter bubbled from the water elemental then died as she searched for the Silver One. "He truly isss marvelousss our chosssen! That mind and hiss powersss are formidible as I can attesst." Silence entered the space and suddenly a soft voice interrupted the peace. "It seems we will have to contact him, your other three choices are failing and the poison is coming closer along with __**him**__!" Both element's agreed time was running short._

**...**

Irritation lanced through his spine upon feeling Kura's presence not far from him. She had come looking for him, he knew it, he never should have sent that letter! "That's the last time I write a letter when I'm feeling depressed!" Feeling frustration he decided to sense for Rakan next, despite the danger it was better to know where his enemy was.

Closing his eyes in the darkness of the cave he searched and immediately he backed off when he touched the other. His skin crawled under his clothing. That sensation of –dare he say it—lust! Feeling like he had touched something slimy he stood quickly and walked towards the fire. The darkness surrounding the other was suffocating and toxic feeling.

_What happened to him?_ He had noticed some of it when seeing the other standing there watching him with intense eyes in Takeda. But, to the degree he sensed it now it was almost as though he wasn't a human at all! Shaking in disgust he finally saw the light of the fire, almost immediately he felt better.

"So what happened?" Sasuke's words were tight and slightly angry, looking around he noticed that Yukimura stood off to the side looking worried. Immediately feeling guilt for his earlier attitude he bowed in apology. "Forgive me! My sister she is out there alone I was worried that she had been caught in the storm." Inwardly he winced at the half truth, no he couldn't tell them about Rakan.

Yukimura brightened and started ordering for their departure, soon they were headed toward his sister. That was another thing that had surprised him she was no longer a virgin. Although he should have expected that, it still took him by surprise. It also made him morose to think that she would be able to stay with her special person and help them and he couldn't. But he had promised that he would help Yukimura and he would.

Already by syncing with the fiery warrior he had been able to help him direct his powers, he could see the improvement already. Yukimura was able to sense things more quickly and even in the small sparring session they had before the storm he could feel the added force in Yukimura's blows.

But that wouldn't be enough, the marriage bond was strong and Kura would be able to directly channel her power to Date. Unless he wanted to form a bond with Yukimura the only other way was to sync completely with him and teach him that way. The thought left him feeling ill, the only time he had done that he lost complete control over his powers.

_But if it will help him…NO it's too dangerous! _The silence during the ride bothered him more than he wanted to admit, unlike before where questions and conversation flowed easily between him and his companions now there was only stilted silence. Yukimura was too lost in his own thoughts to say anything and Sasuke had shunned him ever since their conversation in the cave.

Suddenly the ninja appeared by Yukimua pointedly staying quiet and not letting anything be overheard. Feeling a sad smile cover his face he simply directed his horse towards his sister. _I guess I really messed up I'm really no good at making friends._ Laughing mirthlessly to himself he felt a single tear slide down his face.

It hurt even more now that he knew what it was like not to be feared, when before he had been ignorant and able to ignore it. Heart heavy he forced his expression to relax into his calm mask. Dismounting he greeted his sister with a smile, in answer a resounding slap echoed through the forest. Not surprised he felt the lie he prepared die when she looked at him seriously.

_She knows!_ Feeling suddenly numb he looked away. "You shouldn't have come you are causing more trouble than helping." The soft gasp of hurt from his sister made him wince inwardly but he forced himself to keep saying the cold words. "You couldn't defend yourself against him the first time what makes you think you could now?" He felt her outrage ripple through her elemental powers and he easily blocked the attack sent at him.

Turning to look back at her he saw her startled expression, she had never seen him fight with his powers. She didn't know what level he was and despite being a formidable elemental herself she was no match for him. More importantly she was no match for Rakan, especially with his poisonous aura. As a water elemental she was the most vulnerable to poisons and pollution.

He couldn't let her help him, he had a plan b in this case. He doubted she would forgive him for what he was about to do, but she presented the perfect distraction for Yukimura and Date who he knew was following Yukimura. Right on cue Yukimura and his men stepped around them smiling brightly he laid his arm around his sister's shoulders.

Before she could react he introduced her. "Sanada Yukimura this is my older sister and wife to Date Masamune." Immediately Yukimura frowned he wasn't angry_ that_ Kuro knew for certain. No he was more worried as to why the wife of his rival was way out here in the dangerous forest. "Lady Date what are you doing out here! We must return you immediately!"

A look of comprehension passed over his sister's face and he immediately answered back before she could protest. "I agree, but the next boat for my home leaves tomorrow afternoon I would miss it if we delayed anymore. Surely there would be nothing wrong with Sasuke escorting me the rest of the way while you deliver her?"

Immediately Yukimura agreed completely forgetting his previous mission in order to protect his rival's bride. _Your sense of righteousness is what makes you such a rare person my friend. _To say that Sasuke was against it would be an understatement, but in the end he couldn't refute Yukimura's orders. In fact there was a look of understanding in Sasuke's eyes as though he knew something bad was going to happen once they separated from the main group.

_How are they finding out? First Kura and now Sasuke? _Nothing answered him and he had a bad feeling about who or more precisely what was telling them. Frowning he wondered who else knew, eyes widening he whirled to look at Yukimura and noticed that once again he seemed lost in thought._ No they told him too! Argh! _But it didn't matter anyway his sense of right would keep him far away when Rakan appeared. By the time they figured it out it would be too late, he would be captured and possibly dead. Hopefully dead, the alternative was unbearable to think about…

**...**

"Soon very soon my precious one you will be in my hands. Then I will have what I have been craving for over four years." Smirking he looked at the home he had prepared for his little Silver-eyed toy. The bed was large and covered with red silk sheets and comforter, the romantic image was ruined by several sets of chains dangling from the ceiling over it. Oh he would enjoy this!

Exiting the room he looked at his companions, keeping his hood up he noticed that the Priest was staring his way. The look of disapproval and disgust in his eyes amused Rakan, he knew the other didn't agree with his little "hobbies" nor his obsession with the Silver Elemental. But the man needed him and his powers so that he could track the elementals and kill them. In return for this service Rakan was given amnesty and a favor.

Once he knew that his little toy had left the island he immediately called in his favor. Despite the slight trouble that had occurred the priest didn't complain and Rakan never said anything in return. The boat rocked gently in the small waves from the shore, the dock that the ship was moored in was fairly large but also inconspicuous. For this reason it was the perfect place to wait until his prey reached the trap he had set, because it belonged to the ninja of this land.

Once he had learned that his toy had disappeared he decided it would be in his best interest to enlist the aid of the elemental ninja living here. They were easily persuaded when he offered them money as he knew they would be; the moment Kuro stepped into the village his prey would be caught. Not that he was going to share this particular piece of information with his current companions, looking back at the locked room he smiled. "Just a little more my little toy and soon you will be where you belong." The wind whipped away his words but didn't wipe the smile from his face.

**...**

He neither liked nor approved of the elemental that was helping them. The man had a twisted glint in his eyes every time he mentioned getting his hands on the cursed silver-eyed man. He wouldn't even be here helping if it wasn't for the elemental, he would be a precious treasure to present to his leader.

So for now he would follow this twisted man, but the moment they got their hands on the Silver-eyed elemental he would no longer be necessary. They would simply get rid of him and take the other in his stead. Looking toward the elemental he noticed the sick smile on his face and nearly gagged. _I can't wait till he's dead._

**...**

Ever since the strange encounter with the air elemental he had resented Kuro for putting the young master in danger. Not that he wasn't in danger most of his life, but that was something that he couldn't defend himself against. In that moment Sasuke had become very aware of how small and insignificant his own elemental powers were.

He didn't like that feeling, not at all. But what he detested even more was that it hadn't bothered the naive Yukimura at all. It was his job to make sure that nothing too drastic happened to General Shingen's successor. Unfortunately he had another duty he had never been required to fulfill, the pact he had made with the elements.

_You made a pact with us Sasuke Sarutobi, we want you to fulfill it now._ Those words from the shadow element had made him start. He had never before seen one outside their natural realm, not to mention such a powerful one, but this element came out into the light, it's exact opposite element, to speak with him.

Frowning he looked over to the null elemental riding silently next to him. He had seen how his sister had been angry and hurt by the words he had flung callously. But deep down he suspected that they hurt the young elemental just to utter them. He loved his sister quite a bit if he was willing to allow her to hate him just to keep her safe. It was this that gave him a new-found respect for the elemental.

But there was just one piece missing, that piece was the nightmare that had stirred up the storm. It bothered him that nothing more was said on the matter. He decided that he would know even if he had to force it out of the man.

"Hey." Looking up silver eyes caught his and suddenly the calm on his face shattered and he was shocked to see the other looked exhausted. In fact his eyes- usually bright were dim and heavy laden, his shoulders slumped and tears streamed down his face. By the suddenness of the transformation the other had been holding his composure for as long as he could. The tears were a shocker but he dismissed them, there were things he needed to know before they parted ways.

Before he could ask the tears seemed to dry and all that was left was emptiness. "You want to know about the nightmare yes?" Nodding he looked ahead keeping a steady pace with the horse. Silence settled for a little and he spared a glance at Kuro to see that he was staring ahead at nothing. "Well I won't bore you with the details but my dream was about the first time I synced. My parents were unaware that I had developed this ability and in my rage I connected with a water elemental. Unprepared as I was I blacked out, my parents tell me that I almost killed a boy in that state. It was for this reason that I was shunned by all but the masters. No one would let me into their clan I was famous through out the island as the undisciplined elemental." After saying this Kuro said no more and simply looked ahead his eyes hazed as though he was no longer paying attention to what was around him.

Doubtful that he would get anymore out of him Sasuke settled for what he was told. There were some friends that he needed too talk to once they reached his village. It seemed that there was something more happening than what he had first assumed. They would need all the help they could get and despite his desire to let the Young Master in on the action he was in no way prepared for this type of fight. It was only between elementals who could focus and control their powers.

If Kuro didn't want his sister to help then that was up to him, Sasuke couldn't and wouldn't say anything about that. It was none of his business anyway she was the wife of the enemy and the Young Master would be safe away from here when everything came to a head, that was one thing he could thank Kuro for at least. Soon he would be going back to the place where he had grown up, a place full of deceit and treachery that he had hoped to never come back to when he had chosen to give his loyalty to Takeda.

In one day they would be at the gates and in one day he would see who he could trust and who he couldn't. "Well soon enough we'll by back at my place try not to die, okay." Empty laughter sounded at his words and he wondered at it, when he turned to look there was a cold smile on Kuro's face. "What can they do to me that would be worse than the torture I feel everyday I'm alive. Bring it on Sasuke Sarutobi!" Smiling back he sped up well at least they were both prepared for death. That was comforting!


	8. Expect the Pain

**Dedicated to:** Mama Medera – I appreciated your review and it encouraged me to write more so this chapter is for you!

Several curses sounded through the air as Sasuke was pelted with yet another flurry of snow. For several hours now Kuro had been trying to let him share the horse but the ninja refused. Probably a pride issue considering the way he staunchly refused each time Kuro offered, despite the ever increasing flurries.

He couldn't blame the ninja for he was getting irritated himself, who had ever heard of snow in summer! He knew that the elements spirits were trying to keep him from the ninja village, but this was just insane! Huffing in indignation he stopped his horse, there was no way they could go on in this. Not only were they unprepared but the landscape was starting to look like a vast blanket of white.

Without being able to see the sun or any other landmarks they could be lost for days, days that they couldn't afford to loose. He had lied to Yukimura about the boat leaving as early as he said and surprisingly Sasuke didn't refute this, though he knew better. He was more worried about what would happen to his companions if they came too close to the sickly pollution that had started to surround Rakan.

"Hey what are you doing? We have to keep moving we don't have all day here!" Sasuke's irritation had probably reached its breaking point but Kuro couldn't explain what he was thinking of doing. The spirits were probably trying to bring his sister and the others to protect him, he couldn't allow that. He needed to find a way out of this; before they caught up, with the help of his sister. Already they had lost two days in this ever increasing blizzard; he needed a plausible plan.

Mind turning he ignored the shivers running through his frame, his lips trembled as he became colder and colder by the second. Finally in desparation he yelled out, "are you _trying_ to kill me!" Almost instantly the snow stopped and the freezing wind died down. Furious now he growled in disgust at the actions of the elements. Sasuke next to him now laughed in wry amusement and seemed to scout the land with his eyes.

"Well if I'm correct, which I might add I_ mostly_ am, we should be near a small hunting cabin used by the previous Lord of these lands. We should lodge there and create a plan." Nodding he guided his horse to follow Sasuke who seemed mostly unaffected by the cold._ I really want to throw a snowball at the back of his head! Maybe it will melt, run down the back of his shirt, and give him a chill! _Laughing cruelly in his mind he knew that such thoughts were simply fantasy.

The farther they moved the more his thoughts drifted, he wondered how his sister was doing. He also wondered how Yukimura was, no doubt Kura wouldn't let them fight each other. He could hope that Yukimura would come out unscathed without Sasuke to watch his back. Flinching in guilt he wondered if he should send the ninja back to his master, but that was probably a false hope as well.

He was well aware of the pact made between elementals and their element. The common pact was that when the spirit needed their help they would lend a hand and in return the elemental would train them. Sasuke would have made a similar pact with his elements and he was fairly certain that the elements that had contacted him had made him aware of that. Looking up he was surprised to see Sasuke nowhere in sight, sighing in resignation he stayed where he was.

After several minutes passed he seriously considered using his elemental powers to warm himself up. The cold seemed to have seeped into his bones and he could already feel illness coming on. Wiping his nose on his sleeve he patted his horse, no doubt the ninja had spotted an enemy. Senses alert he didn't even flinch when Sasuke landed next to him.

If the ninja had been expecting a reaction he didn't show it and merely nodded. "The cabin's occupied by… well you'll see. He won't mind our company. Let's get going it's freezing out here!" Nodding in agreement he looked ahead curiously wondering who this person might be.

**...**

He wasn't sure, but he believed that his rival was in an intense battle, with his wife. The moment he had arrived with the Lady and Date had seen her, he had been angry. From the way they were yelling at each other he wondered who was winning the battle. After a while his thoughts turned to his friends who had left not long ago.

Sasuke would take good care of Kuro despite his lax attitude, the ninja was loyal and he wouldn't fail. He was more worried about the look on Kuro's face as he had left... blank was the only word he could think of to describe it. He had only seen that look on corpses and it didn't sit well with him to see such a look on the living.

Someone cleared their throat next to him and startled he turned around, surprised to see Kojuro standing next to him. By the intense look on his face he too was wondering about the winner of the battle. "I believe Lady Date is winning." The calm words from the Dragon's right eye surprised him; eyes wide he focused back on the battle. True to Kojuro's words it did indeed seem as though Lady Date was winning!

"She must be a fierce opponent indeed!" The curious look he received made him wonder if once again he said something strange. Shrugging it off he was about to turn back to his men and leave when his arm was caught. "We need to speak Sanada." Frowning in concentration he looked deep into the man's eyes and nodding he followed him.

As they walked a little way from the combatants he turned still curious as to what had the man so serious. "I have heard rumors that Takeda has been receiving foreign visitors, these men what were they searching for?" Suddenly wary he stiffened Lord Oyakata had told him that he should not speak of them to anyone. "My Lord forbade me from saying anything." The long suffering sigh from his companion made him want to say everything he knew, but he would never go against his Lord's orders! Surely he could at least ease the man's mind. "My Lord did get rid of them though they haven't been seen since then."

At the raised eyebrow he wondered if he had said something he shouldn't, he really wished that Sasuke was here. Sasuke always knew how to talk to the stoic man and understand what he said in turn. Worried all over again he walked away, he should have never let them travel on their own! What if his friend had a cold, or what if he was injured!

The younger man was fragile of health as Yukimura had witnessed in the short time he had stayed in Takeda. He shouldn't be out in the woods for too long! "I'm sorry but we must leave, I'm glad that Lady Date is safe. I have a mission that I must accomplish." The urgency he felt was bone deep and he never doubted his instincts. Quite suddenly he was grabbed by said Lady. "Take me with you!"

Eyes widening he immediately pulled away his face bright red and distraught. "On my honor I could never travel alone with another man's wife!" The indignation on her face made him back up even more, if she could defeat Date with words alone he didn't want to see what her true power might be!

Suddenly Date himself grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, standing in shock he watched as his rival threw her over his horse and mounted behind her. "Yukimura Sanada we're coming with you! You see?" Unsure but willing he nodded and mounted his own horse, something was going to happen even the One-Eyed-Dragon felt it.

**...**

As much as she loved her husband he was more stubborn than any human being _should_ be! Her patience was quickly running thin and despite his lack of good reasons for stopping her he was as immovable as a mountain! He refused to listen to anything she had to say and instead insisted on scolding her for her actions. There was a glint in his eye that spoke of admiration and she was unsure of what that meant.

As he walked away with the intention of sending her back home where she would be "safe" she overheard Yukimura's words; he intended to go after her brother! Running up to him she fully intended to go with him. But from the look of horror in his eyes at the thought of traveling alone with another man's wife it made her want to scream.

Quite suddenly the air was knocked out of her as her world whirled for a couple of seconds before settling. The sight of a blue covered back told her that it was her husband that had interfered. She would have struggled but for his words to Yukimura. Relaxed now she stayed submissive knowing that if she said anything else it might possibly make him change his mind.

Soon her position on the horse made her uncomfortable and before she could say anything she was sat upright and tight against her husband's chest. She dare not look in his eye knowing that he was still somewhat angry at her for leaving the house. Instead she looked at Kojuro he seemed somewhat displeased with something so she knew that she couldn't depend on him to calm Masamune down.

Surprisingly it was Yukimura who broke the tension with a simple question. "What's it like on your island? Kuro told me much about what you are but never about your home." Despite her surprise at the question she felt her husband's curiosity and quickly grabbed onto the chance to placate him.

Smiling sadly she wondered just how much Kuro had told this warrior. "When I was young my family moved every couple of months from clan to clan. Each clan is different depending on their element my favorite was the water clans. Kuro always kept to himself and I tried to drag him around in the hopes that he would make friends. But he didn't think it was worth it to make friends when we would leave in a few weeks." The tightening of the arm around her gave her the strength to continue on, if they were going to face this enemy they needed to know.

"The last clan my family stayed at was a fire clan. They were one of the largest clans in the area and my family stayed there for nearly a year. At the time I was being courted by one of the local elementals, which I'm sure is one of the reasons we stayed for such a length of time. He never told me what his element was and we got along well together." A dark growl from her husband alerted her that she was treading dangerous ground.

"I didn't really like him in_ that_ way but I allowed him to court me in the hopes that Kuro would find a friend. One day he asked me to meet him in a secluded spot, I was uneasy but my parents encouraged it." Shivering she leaned back farther to gather warmth from her husband. "He tried to force himself on me…" Choking the words out she felt tears slide down her face and silence reigned for a couple of minutes before she could pull herself together.

"Unbeknownst to me my brother had decided to join us and when he saw what Rakan was doing he pulled him away. I was in shock, my brother had never shown any kind of violence and young as I was I didn't know the danger his rage could bring." Gripping her husband's hand she breathed deeply for several seconds trying not to relive that night all over again. "Being an elemental when you are in distress the elemental spirits usually feel it and react violently. But Rakan was a fire elemental and a strong one, he blocked the water element who was trying to help me making her rage grow. But my brother can sync and when their rage combined he nearly killed Rakan."

A grunt of approval from her husband surprised her, even Kojuro was nodding his approval. Yukimura seemed more subdued; though not disgusted. Seeing this she became more determined to save her brother, he would be welcomed here. He would have a place here! "My mother stopped him before he could, she calmed down the water elemental but the power was still raging inside my brother and he couldn't control it. When he released it he created a hurricane that took the entire village to stop it, even then they almost couldn't. Ever since then Rakan has desired my brother's power and has been searching for him."

Yukimura frowned and suddenly looked on fire, she felt his spirit rise in determination and with it his elemental powers. Her shock increased when she noticed her brother's support_. Brother you didn't!_ She was unsure whether to feel betrayal at the fact that her brother was helping her husband's enemy or happiness that he had truly found a friend so far from their home. Instead she pushed both emotions away and focused on the snow blanketing the direction they were going.

As she had been traveling with the fire warrior she had summoned her powers and asked the elements to stop her brother or delay him somehow. To her amazement they had created a small blizzard, something her brother would be unprepared for. He would have to stop! Her delight was quickly squashed when the fire warrior had casually commented that her brother's guide was one of the most skilled ninja in the land.

With her husband and Yukimura surely they would have a chance of saving her brother! Especially since something else was bothering her. She had sensed the hunters with Rakan, if they had their way her brother would be a slave forced to hunt elementals. Not only that but Hunter's polluted the area they were in and corrupted the elementals with them, her brother would be doubly vulnerable with his syncing ability. She could only hope they got to him in time.

**...**

The look on Kuro's face as they entered the cabin was priceless and he couldn't help but smile even as he tried to suppress the laughter that wanted to burst from his lips. He hadn't lied when he said that the person in the cabin wouldn't mind their presence he had just _understated_ the fact.

Keiji Maeda not only allowed them to share he was quite enthusiastic about it! Kuro who looked weary and chilled apparently didn't find it as amusing as he did, oh well! Settling on the floor he tried to ignore the pale complexion and the shivering, he knew that Yukimura would have offered a blanket or started a fire, but right now he was still a little miffed at the other.

But surprisingly the elemental didn't complain and made no mention of his discomfort. The silent suffering was getting on his nerves, why couldn't the guy just ignore his pride and ask? Getting more irritated by the minute he stood and roughly threw a blanket over his shoulders. The look of surprise startled him, it wasn't the surprise from the suddenness of the action but that it had happened at all. Surely the kid didn't think he was cruel enough to let him suffer? _Though the thought did cross my mind._

But, that didn't sound right either. In all the time he had observed the elemental he never asked for anything pertaining to himself. If he was uncomfortable he just dealt with it and never mentioned it. Even on the first day they left, during the ride, when he _had_ to have been sore and in pain he didn't say anything.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable about where his thoughts were leading him he leaned against the wall in the shadows to think without having to worry about his facial expressions. He had met a ninja once, a young kid who had weak elemental powers. Most of the kids had shunned him and when he was injured no one would help him even _if_ he asked. After a while the kid had stopped asking and simply took it going about his day as if it was normal for people to ignore his pain. He got that same feeling from this elemental.

It didn't make sense considering what he learned, neutral elementals were rare and considered precious. Why then would Kuro be ignored and left to suffer on his own? His thoughts were interrupted when said person spoke to him; his voice weak. "I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head what are you thinking about?" Doubtful that he would get much out of the elemental he shrugged it off.

"Nothing… did Keiji finally shut up?" The indignant huff from said person had him smiling. In fact the other was trying to light a fire in the small fire pit and failing miserably. Kuro was watching with something akin to amusement shining in his eyes. From the looks of it the elemental was going to let the other suffer a little more before helping. "So what is Takeda's famous Sasuke Sarutobi doing this far out with a stranger?" Having been waiting for this question he stayed silent knowing that Lord Shingen didn't want the information spread around the country.

Knowing this wanderer he would definitely spread it! By the mischievous look on Kuro's face he could tell that the other had come up with a good story. "I'm not sure I can trust you, a total stranger yourself." The intrigued look on Keiji's face had him shaking with mirth he wondered what the other had up his sleeve. When Keiji had "assured" Kuro of his trustworthiness which almost had him snort he listened to the answer. "I'm Lord Shingen's Lover and he wants me safe out of Takeda for the upcoming battle."

He nearly slid off the wall in shock and Keiji was no better having been so startled that he dropped the flint. The wanderer's face went bright red and Sasuke himself was having a hard time keeping his jaw from dropping. The wicked glint in Kuro's eyes assured him that he was enjoying the reactions he was getting. Keiji cleared his throat a blush still coating his face and for once he was speechless.

From the shaking of Kuro's shoulders he was trying not to burst out laughing, getting over his shock he decided to play it up a little. Pulling out a shuriken he snuck behind Keiji and put it to his throat, using his best "threatening" voice he warned him. "You better be quiet about this or I'll track you down and end you quicker than you can say I'm sorry." From the way Keiji paled he knew that he was taken seriously and the glint of amusement in Kuro's eyes said he wasn't going to correct the misconception.

_I could get used to this kid! _Chuckling to himself he watched as Kuro finally stood to help Keiji light the fire. In fact Keiji kept dropping the flint every time Kuro leaned in and finally he stood up with the excuse that they needed drier wood. When Keiji shut the door Kuro immediately burst out in laughter and he let loose a few chuckles himself. "Is he always that gullible?" Smiling wickedly he simply shrugged, "that was amazing by the way. How you kept a straight face I'll never know." The elemental laughed again and with a snap of his fingers a merry fire lit the small fire pit.

"That was cruel of you to leave him hanging like that." With a smirk the other simply lifted a brow, "worse of you still to threaten him with his life for a secret that's not even true!" Smirking back he shrugged and once again leaned against the wall enjoying the warmth from the small fire. Suddenly the smile disappeared and Kuro seemed serious. "My sister is a water elemental you understand what that means for Yukimura don't you?"

Freezing he felt his anger grow, but quickly squashed it. "He'll be fine." Kuro was silent for a few moments before shaking his head sorrow etched into his features. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" The despair in his voice made Sasuke wonder just how much the elemental cared for his young master. "Uhh you're not _in_ love with him are you?" The earlier conversation with Keiji popping in his mind and causing it to run wild.

Wide-eyed Kuro choked slightly. "What are you talking _about_!" The fury in his eyes assured Sasuke, but he still didn't understand the depth of his emotions. "Then what's with all the emotion Kid?" A frown was his only answer and before he could press Keiji came back looking startled about the fire. Knowing he couldn't ask anymore questions he asked about the weather.

"How does it look out there?" Keiji frowned but answered. "Not a drop of snow." Startled he flung open the door and found the other was right. There was still a chill in the air and some light mist but not a single ounce of white! Stepping out he tested the ground and found it still wet and soft. It might be a gamble but the horse would be okay if they unloaded him and took off the saddle. "We should be leaving then, got a schedule to keep." Kuro agreed and left with a warm smile of thanks to Keiji which caused him to blush like mad.

"Man, one would think he had more brains." With this mutter he waved a light fare-well and after stripping the horse of his gear they moved on at a good rate. He knew what Kuro feared, by now Yukimura would have delivered his sister and was probably on his way to meet them. _Sometimes I curse his helpfulness, this would be one of those times!_

**...**

He hadn't told Sasuke but he knew what had happened to the snow. In the small time he had been teasing Keiji he had felt the strong surge of fire element. It had passed over him in roaring waves melting the snow and evaporating the water. He had a good idea of who it was as well, and it _wasn't_ Yukimura. Fearing what would greet him in the ninja stronghold he felt ill, that could also be from the pollution he felt in Rakan's elemental powers.

Riding the horse he knew it wouldn't take long for them to arrive, despite not knowing where the village was, he knew where the elemental power had originated from and where it now resided in a raging and ever hungry flame. It made him ill to see how powerful Rakan had become in all these years. He wasn't sure anymore that he was powerful enough to combat him.

Despite being vulnerable to physical illness he was by no means a lightweight when it came to fighting. He had trained in all elements and had a good understanding with them, but Rakan had to focus on only one and his ever expanding knowledge of that element could be my undoing.

The mirth from earlier disappeared completely as he felt the oppressing cloud of pollution bearing down on him. Feeling extremely ill he nearly passed out from the nausea, thankfully he hadn't eaten anything, though the water was sloshing unpleasantly in his stomach. As the forest became denser he knew they were getting closer, barely able to stay conscious he was unaware that they had already passed into the village.

**...**

He had noticed that the closer they came the paler and sicker looking his companion became. He was sure if Yukimura was here he would have canceled the mission and simply dragged Kuro back to Takeda where he would be safe. And surprisingly Sasuke would have agreed with him, the elemental looked seriously ill. The moment they passed through the gates, thanks to his clearance as a native, the elemental had passed out cold.

He would immediately have left any_ other_ place, but a ninja village was _not_ any other place. He had to tread carefully here, especially since it was known that he had connections to Kasuga who was considered a traitor. Traitors were not treated favorably in ninja villages, especially _here_ where they had even greater secrets. For the first time in his life he regretted knowing and being associated with the blond beauty.

Almost immediately he was surrounded by high-level elemental ninja dressed from head to toe in black with varying masks. They knew who Kuro was, no doubt about that judging from the welcoming committee. Here was the tricky part, convincing them to allow _him_ to accompany the kid, the ninja here were especially careful about any non-_ninja_ elementals. It wasn't that they were afraid, no they were more… _jealous_ would be the word.

Before he could say anything he was surprised by the motion to follow, having not expected that he did so. The walk was impossibly long and he was sure it was created to make anyone nervous. Having tread here before he was more on the cautious side. The building they approached was an unmistakable height, two times that of any other building in the area and the black color adding an even more dramatic effect. As they entered the building and then the council room with Kuro, carried bridal-style by one of the "escorts," since he hadn't regained consciousness.

"Sasuke Sarutobi it has been a while." Bowing he nodded to the figure shrouded in shadow, this wasn't the place for jokes or games, The Council were the most powerful ninja in the village. "And you bring such a precious treasure with you." This came from a different member also shrouded in shadow but clearly female judging by the voice.

He nodded stiffly again in response, completely on guard against anything, usually one wouldn't be attacked in his own village but that was never a certainty. "We will take it from here, you are welcome to stay in the village of course. But there will be no further need for your assistance." Again he couldn't see the speaker but he knew better than to protest.

Bowing again he left the room, that went a little better than he thought it might, though not much. The most favorable outcome would be that they would let him stay till the other left on the boat. Not that he ever considered the most favorable outcome the most likely one. Well, he had planned just in case this was what happened. He still had some allies here and luckily a couple of his squad had been sent here for weapons repair and restock. The moment he stepped out of the rather ominous building he teleported. He didn't want to be tracked especially when he had a suspicion that the enemy was close.

...

Voices floated around him though he was unable to make out what the words meant. He knew that Sasuke was no longer with him, the ninja had a very distinct "feel" to him. Once again nausea rolled over him and he tried to sit up so he could at least throw-up somewhere other than on himself. Arms held him tightly but loosened when he retched.

Bleary eyed he recognized only some colors mostly black and mostly robes. Voices drifted coming in and out of his consciousness. "He's a powerful one alright!" More muttering sounded though in a deeper male voice. "Send him back we don't want _his_ kind here!" He wanted to snort at that but instead ended up retching again. "What's wrong with him?" More murmuring then a soothing hand on his back and he felt earth element easing his illness.

Slightly more conscious he made out warm brown eyes then everything blurred again. "I don't trust _those_ men! We will _not_ send him with them!" Angry shouts reverberated through what he assumed was a small room. Then the kind hand disappeared from his back and he surprised himself by whimpering. The nausea was threatening to overtake him again, suddenly the hand was back supporting him. "It's against our laws! We will follow procedure and send him on the next boat with _our _people." There were some grumblings but mostly he heard murmurs of agreement and drifted away into unconsciousness. _Sasuke where did you go?_


	9. Black and Red

Anger exploded in his chest as he heard the news, they weren't going to hand over Kuro. Having the prize dangled in front of his nose and then jerked away at the last moment was infuriating. He was going to have to kill someone, but first things first. He had suspected something like this might happen so he had a deal with some of the ninja who were less favorable to elementals from the island. It had been a gamble but one that would now pay off.

Leaving the boat without word to his "partner" he went to the inn that was the agreed meeting place for him and his informant. The streets were bustling and most of the men and women ignored him, he continued until he came to a run down building. The paint was peeling and it smelled of sour sake, but it was the perfect place for an uninterrupted conversation.

Ducking into the entrance he scanned the customers and noticed the man he was looking for. Moving slowly he made his way to the table and sat without a word of greeting. Nothing was said and the occupant left leaving a folded piece of paper. Smiling to himself he opened the note and grinned in pleasure. Yes! Soon his little silver elemental would be in his grasp!

**...**

At the other side of the room a silent figure watched the exchange noting the pleased grin that spread sickly over the foreigners face as he read the note given to him by one of the council members. When the other left he stood and as silently as he came he left the room, completely unnoticed by anyone. Walking into the streets he suddenly disappeared in a swirl of wind and black feathers. He had a report to make.

**...**

Date could care less about the "ninja way" in fact it was starting to get on his nerves. After traveling the entire day at breakneck speed they were now unable to locate the village. Frowning he dismounted and walked east a little ways, something was bothering him. His instincts told him that there was something unpleasant that way, and whatever that was; it was making his wife sick.

As they continued to move she had become weaker and paler, he had stopped the party several times so that she could rest. Despite her protests that she was fine he knew better than to let her continue on. Staring angrily in the direction he suddenly noticed gray smoke curling over the tree tops easing his stance he motioned to his right-eye. "Kojuro." The steady footsteps told him that his right eye knew that he wanted privacy.

When they were standing next to each other he didn't turn and simply stared at the smoke. A small grunt from Kojuro alerted him that his friend knew what he wanted. In a moment his right-eye was headed toward the smoke with two of his men. Nodding in approval he looked at his rival, Yukimura had seemed anxious the entire ride. It was unlike his usually passionate character, though the seriousness was still present.

Walking toward him he stood next to the young man and looked at the blue sky, it was clear and seemed unaffected by the frown he was sending it. "Yukimura." His voice didn't startle the other as he thought it might in fact the other simply frowned more. He was startled when tears streaked down the stoic man's face.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable he wondered what brought this on, something had happened to his rival since the last time he had seen him. As Yukimura started shaking he simply stayed silent waiting for the other to speak and soon he did.

"Its all my fault! My Lord told me to protect him and I have failed him!" The choked words had him sighing and he looked back at his wife where she sat looking pale and tired. "Then go after him and take down anyone that dares stand in your path." His calm words silenced the sobs and when he glanced back at his rival he was startled to see a red aura glowing around him. "I WILL! FOR LORD SHINGEN AND MY FRIEND I SWEAR ON MY HONOR!" With this shout the fire glowed once more in his rivals eyes. _It seems this Kuro has changed both of us my rival._

The arrival of Kojuro broke him from his thoughts and from the look on his face something interesting had happened. In fact his right-eye looked slightly flustered his gait hesitant and he would not meet anyone's eyes. When he approached the only thing he got out of the man was a few sparse choked words and odd glances at Yukimura.

"It's safe, I suggest you come with me." With these words his right eye mounted and they all followed. As they got closer he was surprised to see a small hunting cabin where two of his men were standing guard. "Who's in there Kojuro?" His wife's soft voice had the man flushing slightly and grunting. "It is Keiji Maeda." Tsking under his breath he wondered what all the fuss was about, the wanderer was hardly a threat.

"And what's so important about the wanderer?" The blush darkened and Kojuro maintained his silence merely motioning toward the door. "I will wait out here with the lady while you and Yukimura speak with him." Frowning and still not seeing the point he opened the door a little more roughly than was needed. "Tell me what all this is about or I'll simply rip your throat out and go on my way." His growl of irritation was met with a smile of welcome from the peacemaker.

"Nice to see you too General!" Irritated he stepped aside for Yukimura and was surprised by the look that passed over Keiji's face. If he could explain it he would say shock and embarrassment. Not the way people usually reacted when seeing Yukimura_. This could be more interesting that I thought._

Yukimura seemed cordial but more impatient to keep moving not really interested. "Spit it out already!" The look Keiji gave Yukimura made him growl but also intrigued him. What could make the man react like that? "Well I promised not to say anything on pain of death, but I guess since Takeda's successor is with you it's probably not that big a deal anyway. After all love should flourish in all places!" He was almost gagging at the pink petals that practically floated around the man at those words.

Yukimura seemed confused now but not unfriendly. "We are in a hurry Sir Keiji please explain!" Nodding the man's next words had his mouth dropping. "Well a young man who is Lord Shingen's lover traveling with your ninja passed through here yesterday." If he had been holding anything he was pretty sure he would have dropped it. Yukimura seemed stunned and nearly ran his spear through the man in his anger.

Luckily for Keiji his words seemed to have thrown Yukimura off his balance and he missed merely making a small hole in the wall. "Hey hey watch out there!" Yukimura's anger seemed to grow and then disappear which in turn made his own shock lessen. "So Shingen's lover that was your secret?"

The young tiger grumbled a second before he smiled like nothing was wrong at all then he left the room. Several words were traded outside and dismissing the warrior he was startled when he heard the snap of a tree trunk then felt the impact run through the soles of his shoes. "Wow you really made Yukimura mad. Well time for you to leave." The startled look on Keiji's face made him wonder if he was going to have to draw his sword.

The next moment he simply packed his things and shrugged his words making the dragon frown. "So where are we going?" Laughing he brushed past the wanderer, "We aren't going anywhere. You're on your own." Another snap and another thud made him sigh walking out into the sunlight he blinked a little and noticed a bit of red off in the distance away from the group. Kojuro seemed to have regained his calm and was standing guard over Kura where she sat silent and pale on his horse.

Motioning to his right eye the man nodded and moved aside walking next to his wife he held his arms out to her. She looked at him and sighed allowing him to help her down. "Don't make me carry you." She smiled softly and he knew she would listen to him but when he was about to guide her toward the small cabin she shook her head and instead walked toward Yukimura.

He trailed her but stayed back when she motioned him to, she was within his sight and she stayed a proper distance from Yukimura. Though in truth he wasn't really worried about it, even if he didn't trust his wife; Yukimura would never dishonor himself in that way. Easing his posture he leaned against a tree and wondered what she wanted to say to the young tiger.

**...**

When she had seen Yukimura leave the cabin a look of hurt in his eyes she wondered what had happened. Kojuro had told her and immediately she knew her brother had simply decided to play a trick on the wanderer. Apparently the ninja had been in on it and played along with the lie. But Yukimura was a serious person she knew and he would take it as the truth.

Shivering she gripped her skirts as the pollution pressed harder against her barriers. The closer she had come the worse it became, it had to be unbearable for her brother. Worried for him but knowing that she would be no good if she was caught she gave in to her husband. She had helped them as much as she could by leading them and showing them the way. Now her help was no longer needed and she would merely be a distraction for her husband and his men.

Once she was on her feet she knew there was one more thing she could do before they left without her. Approaching the pained Yukimura she paused a little away from him waiting for his acknowledgement. His shoulders were hunched and his jaw was clenched as he knelt on the ground his spears forgotten at his sides. Kneeling as well she hesitated a second before laying a hand on his shoulder, almost immediately she felt her brother's elemental powers rebuffing her own.

Pulling her hand back she looked at it in shock, her brother had put up guards against water elementals on him. The strength of them was so powerful that it made her skin actually tingle just from brushing against them. Shaking the thought off she returned to the problem at hand. "Yukimura?" The young man had tears in his eyes as his fists clenched.

"Why would my Lord not tell me? Why didn't I know? Why can't I forgive him?" Startled at how deep it had affected the young man she sighed. Her brother was the only one he would listen to of that she was now sure. But maybe she could ease his mind a little. "Perhaps everything is not as you think, if I know my brother, what you heard is not the whole story nor the truth." A frown appeared on Yukimura's face and she noticed his doubt at her words. "You will have to find my brother and ask him yourself. So bring him back so I can lecture him."

At these words a look of surprise crossed his face and she noticed the determination shining in his eyes. Yukimura would give it his all of that she was sure. Smiling kindly she stood and walked away towards the cabin. When she was settled she kissed her husband good-bye knowing that he would be fine.

Sitting next to the fire she thought of her brother and the guards that she had sensed around Yukimura. The power and intricate weaving of them spoke of a great deal of work on her brother's part. Those guards were greater than any she had ever seen. Just brushing them told her that if she tried to attack Yukimura with her elemental powers not only would it be useless against them it would be deadly.

She felt hurt by that, her brother didn't even trust her enough to make an exception for her "touch." Then again if it was a choice between her husband and Yukimura she wouldn't hesitate to harm Yukimra to save him. _He knew that and took the power out of my hands!_ Those guards were not only defensive but offensive, they would attack if any water elemental even tested them and that touch would mean death. _Does Yukimura mean that much to you?_

**...**

Lady Date's words rang in his ears and he clung to them in hope that they were true. He couldn't explain the betrayal he had felt at hearing the words Sir Keiji had spoken. What made it worse was that he was questioning his Lord!

Never before had he truly felt that way, once or twice he had been surprised by Lord Shingen's plans but never felt that he had been betrayed when left out of them! Gritting his teeth he wondered what he should do, he was _angry_ at his Lord. But he also felt guilty for even thinking that way! Growling under his breath he almost missed the flash of green in the trees. Stopping his horse he motioned for his men to follow suit which they did.

The next second a ninja from Sasuke's squad was kneeling next to his horse. "Sir! Sarutobi sent me to report to you!" Nodding and trying not to feel sour at the name he listened. "The Healer has been taken in by the Ninja Council. We are unsure but it is highly likely that they will send him on one of the Ninja ships."

Relaxing at these words he wondered if they should continue on when it seemed his mission was almost over. "However, it seems one of the council members has ties with the foreign ship docked in the village. We have reports that they move him today. Sarutobi will stay guard, he will only interfere if the plans are interrupted and the foreigners get a hold of him." Nodding he hesitated before asking his question, his concern for his charge larger than his feeling of betrayal. "How is Kuro?"

The ninja hesitated as well before answering in clipped tones. "It seems he has been unconscious ever since entering the village and hasn't woken since. We also believe the foreigners to be dangerous; one in particular has _unseemly_ interests in your charge." Frowning he was about to dismiss the ninja when Date spoke. "And I bet you want us to wait here huh?" Before the ninja could answer his rival frowned, "I don't think so; whatever it is I sense is growing. We have to get in there! Will you be willing to get us in?"

Suddenly brown flashed and there was Sasuke looking weary. "I thought you might say that, truth is I don't think Kuro's going to get anywhere near his home. There are too many players in this game, from what I've heard the groups on the ship are divided between an elemental and a sect of priests. Both are vying for possession of our friend. My bet is on the priests and currently they aren't looking to keep the kid alive."

Stiffening he straightened, if he had to he would destroy the entire village to keep his charge safe. "What are we waiting for then!" His voice was rough and Sasuke seemed worried for a second before brushing it off. "Sir I beg your pardon but that village is full of ninja who like their privacy and take it as a personal offence if you ruin that. It would be better if we take him back once the priests make their move. A friend has been spying on them, apparently they have been making secret preparations a small way from the village. If we can intercept them between there and the village there should be no problem."Something seemed off about this but he stayed silent; he couldn't help but think they were missing something. This was made clear by Kojuro, "and what about this other player, the elemental."

Eyes widening he remembered something Kuro had told him privately when they had been sparring the last time. He had been forced back and was just getting into it when Kuro turned deadly serious his eyes bright and as sharp as the sword in his hands. "Listen carefully Yukimura. There is an elemental out there who is much like you, he too has the fire element. That is where the likeness ends, he craves power, he will do _anything_ to get it. Be very careful of him, he is a snake that will slither away only to strike from the back. Even if it looks like he is going to loose always watch your back." Worried but listening he lowered his spears. "What is this coward's name?" Eyes steady Kuro leaned to the side seemingly loosing strength in his left leg before disappearing and suddenly he felt a blade at his throat. "Rakan, his name is Rakan. Never let your guard down."

Remembering those words and the look in Kuro's eyes he spoke. "Keep an eye on the elemental he is a coward but a crafty one." Sasuke smiled wickedly but seemed pleased with his orders. "You've grown a lot commander, I'm proud to fight alongside you. Very well what shall we do?" The seed of bitterness was forgotten as they planned how to keep Kuro safe.

**...**

The fire elemental had been acting suspiciously as of late which bothered him. Not that the man would even get near the silver elemental. Soon after the elemental had entered the village he had received word from his superior that keeping him alive was not an option. So he had ordered that an altar be erected outside of the village and far enough away that they wouldn't be bothered.

He had also received word that they were going to transport the apparently sick elemental today. That was when they would make their move! Pleased with the planning he looked over at the lone cabin and frowned. The place that Rakan had intended for the silver elemental had powerful guards on it and no one could enter unless he wanted them to. But he was aware of the snake's orders that chains be installed in the room before they left port. He wanted to take care of this particular problem first, then they could move on.

"Have all the preparations been made for _him_?" One of his men nodded his eyes serious then he went back to his calculations. "Make sure that everyone is in place for when _he_ comes back on board. We don't want to waste this opportunity." With a bow the man left to give his message to the other priests on the ship.

_Later…_

As the twisted elemental set foot on the ship everything was quiet and he showed no interest in what him and his fellow priests were doing. A mistake that he would soon regret, the moment he made it to the middle of the ship the seal activated. With a cry of pain the man went to his knees as glowing red lines became visible against the wood. Unfortunately for the elemental the seal had been created for the Silver Elemental who was by far stronger.

The look of rage on Rakan's face was ignored as suddenly the light of life disappeared from his eyes and he collapsed dead. Nodding at his fellow priests they dragged the elemental to the hull and left his body there. As much as he would like to throw the body overboard he couldn't. His superior would want to know what had happened and then want to bury the body. Much as he disliked the thought he still had to follow orders.

"Sir the altar is prepared and ready, the ambush has been successful we have the Silver Elemental." Smiling in pleasure he looked over to where several cloaked figures were carrying the limp body of the Silver elemental. "Finally! Very well set sail!" As the boat moved away from the port shouts of anger and surprise followed them but it was to late. Turning away he blinked when a black feather floated past on the breeze but dismissed it.

**...**

He didn't know where he was after the conversation that he had barely been aware of. One thing was for certain though, things were happening that he could neither help nor prevent. Voices washed over him in a rush that he could no longer understand. The pollution that had been affecting him seemed to have settled into his bones making him numb to feeling.

Shouts beat against his ears and soon a sharp coppery smell washed over him. He knew vaguely that it was blood that was being shed but couldn't bring himself to care anymore. In fact it was getting hard to remember why he even wanted to know these things in the first place. All he could remember was the color red, it was important for some reason. Red and warmth and laughter these vague recollections were becoming fainter but he clung to them in the darkness.

Soon voices were screaming and booming in his head but the words were unknown to him and he turned away from them. He had to find the red, that was the only thing that he needed, suddenly pain exploded through out his entire body and he screamed. Eyes flying open he noticed the color he had been looking for it glowed around him in frightening lines. The lines brought pain and one of the voices in his head spoke to him.

_Chosen we must stop this! Stop them and we will find the red one!_ Still in pain but agreeable to the idea he spoke back. _Yes I have to find the red one, first I have to stop the glowing lines._ Suddenly he felt a rush through his body that nearly took his breath away. Then he felt it; the power was from a strong air elemental merging with him. Shuddering he stood and looked at all the men in black, they were chanting something. Irritated he held up his hand and noticed the swirling power and felt a surge from the red lines trying to hold him down.

_Come chosen let us decimate them!_ Nodding again he sent the power out and watched as more red appeared flowing like a river across where he was standing. The red glow faded some and turning more he noticed more men in black still chanting but looking afraid. Lifting his hand again he prepared to strike when memories returned in a rush.

Suddenly feeling ill he collapsed breaking his link with the air elemental. Blood ran down his face and tainted his hands, retching he curled in on himself. All at once the chanting rose and the pain settled permanently causing the red lines to crawl across his flesh and burn. Screaming he felt tears run down his face, looking at the black cloaked figure he begged silently for death. Then the welcoming dark of oblivion drowned him once more. _I'm so sorry Yukimura… so sorry…_

**...**

Immediately she knew that something was wrong with her brother, she heard his anguished cry and felt the ripple of his powers as he synced with an element. Shivering she stood, the pollution had disappeared some time ago and she had fully recovered. Looking at her two guards she made a decision.

"I am leaving here and you can come with me and help me or stay here and wait for my husband to return." At her imperative tone and the look of determination she received two identical grins. "We've been hoping to get in on the action we'll help you Lady Date!" Relieved she followed them out and they started moving, her brother needed her!


	10. The End of the Begining

The seals that had been set on him were powerful, though not as strong as they would have been, the death of over half of the chanters was the cause of this. In his delirium he had killed them and he felt like a monster, though he knew others wouldn't see it that way.

He was now unable to sense his own elemental powers and had no hope of using them. His illness had also caused his limbs to become unresponsive and sluggish. This didn't seem to placate his captors; however, as they bound him in iron and tied him to the mast where he could be seen at all times.

The looks of awe on the men's faces as they stared at him caused bile to rise in his throat, he really hated those looks. He had seen them when he was young and in training, only the naïve looked at him like that. Staring at his hands he flinched upon seeing angry red lines etched into his flesh. The seal was strong and painful causing his sense of touch to be heightened to the point of agony.

Suddenly the boat stopped and he looked up wondering what was happening, he had supposed that they would take him back once he had been sealed._ Did something happen? _Mist had settled over the ocean early this morning only to be burnt away with the sunlight. Now it was mid-morning and he was sure they would have to at least be further away from land. But even from where he was sitting he could see trees and hear the seagulls.

Quite suddenly he was removed from the mast and helped off the boat and towards land. He laughed bitterly in his head once he saw the temporary altar that had been built. _So they're going to sacrifice me, well better than being captured by Rakan. _As the row boat made its way steadily toward the small cove he noticed a glint of silver in the trees. Moving his head slowly he glanced at the figure standing there.

He was sure it was a ninja, judging by his uniform and the way that no one noticed him. Skin tight cloth covered the figure from head to toe in black with silver armor covering his shoulders. A metal plate also covered his eyes but little else was discernible other than flame red hair, suddenly he disappeared. Fear gripped him when he saw this, his sister must have accomplished her mission. _Stupid, egotistical, proud, arrogant fool! She is coming after me, they'll kill her too!_

No one responded to his mental rant and unlike before he started to struggle. The priests looked startled that he could even move but quickly subdued him. None spoke to him and many refused to meet his eyes, they treated him like the cursed being he always thought he was. Anxious now he wondered where Yukimura was and how Sasuke was doing, soon he was frantic. _What if they die because of me?_

**...**

The look of terror on the Silver Elemental's face was understandable considering he had just caught sight of the sacrificial altar they had built. His struggles were easily quelled; though, most of his men seemed wary of even touching him. He couldn't blame them either; especially, after witnessing the boy sync and kill twenty men in one strike, not to mention destroy part of the ship. He too wanted to get this over quickly, though that was impossible since they had to wait for twilight.

Even now with the seal, he felt and saw the glow of power around his body, just waiting to strike out. The elemental didn't seem to notice this as his thoughts distracted him from what was going on around him. The sky was already starting to darken with signs of a thunderstorm, something that hadn't been there minutes earlier. Looking around he braced himself as a blast of wind swept over him and his men hissing in displeasure as it swept by.

Shivering he motioned for his men to settle the elemental on the altar, which they did with pale faces. The elemental was unaware of this and hung limply, making no move to leave as he was shackled to the altar. When it was over he breathed a sigh of relief, now all they had to do was to wait for twilight and this monster would be dead.

**...**

The silent ninja watched as the elemental was settled into the small boat and brought toward shore. The altar that had been completed looked stark in the bright clearing waiting for its victim. Watching carefully Kotaro felt a gaze on him and froze where he stood wondering if he would have to make his move sooner than he had anticipated.

When he met gazes with his pursuer he was surprised to see sharp silver eyes watching him intently and with displeasure. The displeasure confused him, why would he not want to be saved; as surely his presence spoke of such. Gazing back in curiosity he noticed that one of the priests was watching the elemental.

In the next moment he moved so that his position would no longer be visible though he could still see. As the wind picked up he watched the black cloaked figures land and proceed to bind the elemental to the altar where they left him alone. Just as he suspected, they were going to wait for twilight. That would give Sarutobi enough time, once he learned about what was happening.

Teleporting away he thought back on what had happened the day before when he was spying on the boat. The priest had killed one of his allies with the seal set into the wood of the deck, and then they had tried to seal the neutral elemental. That had been rather bloody, but what was of more interest to him was the blank empty look the elemental had worn while he killed. It was almost as though he could no longer focus on the world around him.

Then in the next moment his focus seemed to return and he was too horrified about the death he had caused to break free while he could. He had been rather disappointed at that point, the elemental looked rather dazzling with blood splattering his clothing; almost like he was meant to wear the color red. Yes that was it! He decided the elemental was meant to be clothed in red, no matter the shade, that was the color he belonged to. The seal ruined the harmony of color and would have to be removed, now that he was intrigued he decided to put his loyalty with this person. With these thoughts he went to report to Sarutobi preparing to free his new master.

**...**

Their plans were set and now all they had to do was wait for the last bits of information that they needed. During their planning he had forgotten his bitterness and confusion and now it was coming back to plague his mind. But surprisingly it wasn't as painful as before, something told him that everything would end well. He couldn't explain it but it allowed him to push the bitterness back and focus his attention on his part of this plan.

Looking towards their goal he breathed slowly through his nose and gave an unintelligible yell of excitement. Everyone in the clearing looked at him some with surprise but those who knew him well only smiled, knowing that he was pumped up and ready to go at any moment. He sensed the ninja approaching and waited till Sasuke had talked to him to hear what was happening.

Sasuke seemed pleased and a little surprised at something but didn't mention what it was. "It seems we were right about them needing to wait. They have him on the altar but haven't killed him yet, we should start moving out if we want this to go anywhere near smooth." Nodding he motioned his men forward watching as Sasuke left to inform Date; who was no longer with his group.

He and Date had split up, Date and his men would be the distraction while Yukimura and his men went in under their noses and got their friend back. Once that was accomplished he was unsure what would happen between him and the One-Eyed-Dragon, but that would be later when he had his friend safe back in Takeda.

He had decided to drag the elemental back where he could keep an eye on him. From the little he heard from his sister, Kura, Kuro had nothing on the island he came from. He would offer out of formality but there was no way that he was letting the man out of his sight! His friend was too fragile to be out there alone. Pleased with these thoughts he made his way toward his friend knowing that he was doing the right thing.

…

The attack had come unexpectedly and left her two guards severely injured. While they were still alive she was unsure where they were. The people that had kidnapped her had separated them as soon as they could. The speed they were moving at convinced her that it was ninja though she wasn't even sure why they would care about her.

Feeling slightly queasy she felt relieved when they let her down and pulled off the blindfold. Her relief was short-lived when she saw the man standing in front of her. The cold smile on his face made her want to scream. Struggling as hard as she could she tried to pull away when he moved toward her his arm out-stretched, his hand over her eyes. She screamed when she felt his fire element burn its way through her body.

_Rakan!_ This was her last thought before she passed out.

**...**

Laughing when Kura collapsed he nodded to his ally and they bound and gagged the girl. While he really had no interest in her she would be a good lure for his precious Silver Elemental. Catching her had been quite the stroke of luck on his part, he had almost expected there to be wards against his fire element like there had been last time.

Looking toward where he felt his prey he hummed in delight; everything was going according to plan. He had known that the priests had the seal in the boat for Kuro, he was also aware that the High Priest wanted to get rid of him. He had been prepared for their strike ever since they had left the hidden island, he just wondered what took them so long.

The lack of preparation on their part would be their undoing and had been so far. His elemental powers had been purposefully tainted, it was the taint that had allowed him to survive the seal. He had found that seals were weak against tainted elemental powers and since hearing this he had been purposefully tainting his own. It was a small matter of a drug that made him seem like he was dead and he was all set.

Now that his powers had been purified by the seal he could no longer be sensed by his prey, who was used to his tainted "feel." _Killing two birds with one stone as they would say._ Seeing be not being seen was just the way he wanted it when he took his little treasure back. The ninja councilor had provided him with a ship fitted to his _specific_ tastes. Soon he would have his prey and soon they would be gone where he could enjoy his hard won prize.

"Let's get going." With silent nods the ninja moved bringing his bait with them. _Soon my prey, soon I will catch you!_

**...**

Sanada Yukimura, the name brought sadness to Kuro's thoughts even as he lay on an altar where he was chained. As he was waiting to be killed in the name of some god that held no meaning to him he thought of the odd samurai. Rain drops hit him one at a time not yet a down pour they slid down his face like the tears he refused to shed. The fire warrior was most likely going to battle not a worry on his mind, while Kuro's thoughts turned bleak and terrifying. In a detached way he wondered if it would hurt when they slit his throat to drain his blood. The sound of many heavy footsteps walking toward him registered in his ears, he closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow. "Good-bye…"

But instead of a blade across his throat he was surprised to see his friend standing there a determined look on his face. Quickly the cuffs were destroyed and he was free, the look of worry on Yukimura's face brought a feeling of relief. "Quickly! We must leave before the other's notice that you are being rescued!" Nodding and feeling slightly weak he found himself lagging behind which the red warrior quickly noticed.

"Just a little farther my friend and I will have you on my horse where we will be able to make our escape." Nodding and a little short on breath he gripped his friend's shoulder for support. The horse came into view just as the sound of battle came closer to them. Yukimura paid it no mind and simply helped him on the horse. In seconds the red warrior was mounted in front of him galloping away from the altar and toward an unknown destination.

His weariness was catching up with him and he felt himself falling asleep, before he could though the horse suddenly reared. Opening his eyes he felt his blood run cold, there in front of him and Yukimura stood Rakan a wicked blade pressed against his sister's throat. "No!" His words were a harsh whisper and he felt Yukimura tense in front of him.

"Do not worry I shall take this snake on." The reassuring words were soon lost on him as Rakan smiled wickedly and simply pressed the blade deeper effectively slitting his sister's throat. With a shout of outrage Yukimura attacked, Kuro was not far behind kneeling next to his sister in desperation.

His powers were blocked but that didn't stop him from trying to unblock them and help his dying sister. "Don't die! Stay with me Kura, you want to see that idiot again don't you? Come on just a little more and I'll heal you! Just a little longer…" His thoughts were spiraling into black rage and he felt the seal burn against his skin in protest. Feeding his rage he almost felt the seal break but then Kura gripped his arm a small smile on her face. Her words chocked with blood but still clear. "D-don't Kuro, It's-s fine."

All his rage died and he sat there tears running down his face, how could it end like this? He couldn't let her die! Pushing against the seals he focused on Yukimura and the fire he always carried with him. "Come on just a little longer… just a little longer…" Over and over the mantra repeated in his mind as he desperately attempted to save his sister.

**...**

"I am the One-Eyed-Dragon!" His voice rang out in a growl as he smirked at his opponent. The man was dressed in black robes and seemed wary though not afraid. His men were currently engaged with Date's own, but that wasn't his problem. It was the man in front of him that he was focused on he knew that this was their leader. Drawing his sword he crouched ready to strike at any moment, when the other man drew his own sword he attacked. The sound of metal against metal rang in his ears as over and over again his opponent viciously attacked. The man was good, he would admit that much, but he was no match against the One-Eyed-Dragon!

Getting tired of all this messing around he drew on the thunder that rumbled and sparked just beneath his skin. "Are you ready for this?" The priest seemed confused at his words and with a movement too fast to see he struck. The priest didn't stand a chance against his blade and fell dead once the attack was over. "Heh, that was no big deal. Right Kojuro?" His Right eye came up next to him a look of long-suffering on his face. "My Lord we still have the rest of them we have to deal with. Also Yukimura hasn't come back yet I fear there is trouble."

Looking in his rival's direction he nodded his face suddenly serious; something wasn't right. Looking over the battlefield he frowned in contemplation, he would have to leave this one to Yukimura, there was still to many for his men to handle on their own. Not to mention that the ship also had enemies on it. "Come on Kojuro we have work to do, leave the rest to Yukimura." Kojuro merely nodded and drew his sword; with a smile he "went to work!"

**...**

Lady Date was in bad shape that much he was aware of, the rest seemed to fade into the background as he fought. His opponent was powerful and just as strong as he was, any attack he made was parried and then a counter attack was aimed. His eyes also caught dark red glowing around the figure in front of him and the curved blade of his sword glinted dangerously.

All of this he could handle, he was a warrior and it would be shameful for him to back down! No, the fighting wasn't the problem it was the speaking. With every word Yukimura could feel his blood boil in anger, his opponents twisted words grated against his ears making him wish he were deaf. This man was vile and twisted; the things he whispered about, the acts he spoke of doing to his friend. He was so repulsed that he increased his attacks. Also the lack of attention he was paying to Yukimura as his opponent was unnerving. He seemed more interested in what was going on behind him.

Moving in he attacked quickly while his opponent was distracted his spears moving in quick succession looking as though he had more than two. His attacks were blocked but there was a look of surprise on the man's face. Gritting his teeth he pushed harder, there was no way he would hold back anymore! Slamming his spear end into the ground he spun the effect causing his opponent to be flung back from the kick to his stomach. Pulling his spear from the ground he barely blocked the strike to his back where the other had moved to strike.

Jumping back and breathing hard he spared a glance to Lady Date and Kuro. What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise, the look of anguish on his friends face was heart wrenching. He feared that Lady Date had died, but despite the amount of blood covering them both she seemed to be hanging on.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Whirling at these words he faced his opponent once again to see a possessive gleam in his eyes. A soft almost loving smile covered the man's face though it looked out of place with the dark gleam in his eyes. "It makes me want to possess him even more when I see that look on his face." The words made him feel ill as well as angry but he forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't do him any good to rush at the man when it was clear he was merely taunting him.

A wave of killing intent washed over him and he watched warily as his opponent's eyes darkened. "You! How dare you keep him from me! He belongs to me and you are in my way!" The rage that entered the man's eyes was tinged with hatred. "Kuro belongs to no one! I shall not let you harm him, I have sworn to protect him!" Tightening his grip on his spears he prepared for the real battle.

The red that had glowed softly around his opponent flared and pulsed before reaching out to attack him almost of its own will. A cry from behind him alerted him to the danger of allowing it to touch him. Bringing up his spear he blocked successfully and was startled when his opponent smiled wickedly.

"You have no training do you really expect to repel all of my attacks?" The mocking voice was accompanied by a wave of attacks from the red entity. The fierce heat seemed to scorch the very air around him, it made his throat feel raw and his nose burn. But surprisingly the heat didn't burn him as it lashed out like a fiery whip. The look of hatred deepened on his opponent's face as he noticed his attacks merely nicked and bruised Yukimura but not much else.

Then the dark gaze shifted behind him and he knew exactly who Rakan was looking at. Heartbeat quickening he wasn't surprised when the next attack flung him into a near-by tree. Bones aching but not broken he recovered quickly and blocked the man again as he tried to intercept Kuro. "Run my friend!" He was unsure if his shout was heard or not because in the next moment he was fending off multiple attacks. "WHY! Why have you helped this piece of trash!"

**...**

Anguish washed over his body as the seal struggled against his powers._ In and out, in and out._ His breathing calmed and he pushed again. With a final shriek the seal broke and left him panting from the strain it put on his body. Looking at his sister he immediately started healing her; she was hanging on though just barely.

Power pulsed around his hands as he curled them over the wound, quicker than he could see veins closed, damage was repaired, and skin closed. Breathing a sigh of relief he focused his attention on Yukimura and Rakan. So far neither had the upper hand but he knew that Rakan had yet to use his elemental powers and Yukimura's attacks seemed more testing than anything else. He could hear Rakan speaking to Yukimura though he couldn't make out the words, judging from the tension in Yukimura's stance it was nothing good.

Suddenly he felt it and immediately he stood looking in horror as the sickly red color of Rakan's powers manifested itself. His fears were eased by the fact that he had put guards on Yukimura to protect him should such an event occur. Not only that but he had made them strong, strong enough to guard against an attack twenty times more powerful than what Rakan was dishing out at Yukimura.

Blood splattered as the whip like powers struck Yukimura his guards were useless against anything physical and not elemental_. It's okay I have to trust him, he is an experienced warrior. But it's not Yukimura I don't trust, its Rakan!_ This was proved when Yukimura was slammed into a tree and Rakan dismissed him to approach.

Rakan's powers were no longer polluted but he felt the shadow element darkening his fire element. His rage was clear but so was the frightening possessiveness that gleamed in his eyes. Shivering he barely heard Yukimura's shout to leave instead he sat there frozen in shock.

The depth of this mans obsession had nothing to do with power as he had originally assumed. No even more frightening was what he saw reflected in the dark eyes directed at him. All the warmth in his body left him and dread ran through his veins. Rakan was fighting to posses him, not for his power, though that was not unconsidered. No Rakan wanted him as a slave, he wanted to subdue!

Standing he looked at Yukimura the determination on his face helped ease the twisting fear in his gut. He had to help, no matter what he couldn't let his only friend die! Widening his stance he held one hand palm up towards the sky and the other palm forward. Closing his eyes he controlled his breathing _in and out, in and out…_ Slowly he opened the lock he put on his heart, he opened the door he had closed on the elements spirits.

Immediately he felt their presence swirling, booming, and rushing inside his head. Staggering he forced his body to still, he had only done this twice before and had nearly lost control. This time he refused to fail, refused to give in! _What will you give us chosen?_ He knew what they wanted, and to his surprise he was willing to give it to them. _I will do as you have requested, lend me your strength!_ Shouts of pleasure rang through his head and suddenly he was filled with their power.

Immediately he reigned himself in so as not to get lost in the dizzying current rushing through him. _Breath, just breath! Focus! In and out in and out…_ Opening his eyes he saw Yukimura and Rakan still fighting though he was sure Rakan knew he was summoning his power to help Yukimura.

...

His desire to protect became an ember burning in his chest becoming deeper and more powerful than he ever remembered. His spear quickly blocked the fiery whips lashing out at him, but there was no way to get in a strike. He was on the defensive now and his mind turned and twisted with the need to get in and attack face to face, to end this with one blow. But he couldn't get past!

Frowning in concentration he was surprised when the whips pulled back giving him room to breath. Panting heavily he focused once more and noticed the black red energy transferring itself into a sort of shield, confused but still on guard he watched his opponent.

His neck tingled with the feeling of power behind him, his first thought was that his rival had come to help. But when he turned it was to see Kuro looking nothing like his name. Around him an aura glowed and shifted like a rainbow, from one color to another it shifted in dazzling hues. The sight was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and he felt a pull towards it.

Behind him a hiss of pleasure sounded and regaining his senses he noticed his opponent watching with apparent ecstasy. Tense and unsure he waited for his friend to make a move it was a surprise when he heard a voice in his head.

_Yukimura…I won't be able to hold this power for long. I need your help… I… it's getting hard to concentrate…_ The voice faded and in a split second decision he jumped back and next to his friend. Pure energy tingled along his skin as the colors brushed his clothing. Kuro shuddered before opening his eyes dropping his hands from their previous positions. "I can't kill him Yukimura… I just can't." Nodding in understanding he answered.

"Do not worry my friend I will protect you with all the fire burning inside me!" His words seemed to calm because he noticed his friend nod out of the corner of his eye. Not once did he take his eyes off his opponent. When Kuro gripped his shoulder his eyes widened at the power he felt, it didn't rush into him but simply curled around him testing him. A scream of rage broke through his musings and in front of him he watched a man become a monster.

**...**

_How dare he! How DARE** HE!**_ That piece of trash was actually standing near and _touching_ what belonged to him! His hatred deepened and he increased the power around him forgetting his shield and ready to attack with everything he had!

Years of waiting, planning, and wanting and once again his true desire was being taken from him! He wouldn't let it happen! Pulling out his sword he spoke to his possession. "If you come to me now I will forgive you Kuro! Come to where you belong!" Silver eyes looked into his seeming to change color with the elemental power surrounding him. Beautiful skin glistened with the power and he felt his breath catch for the second time in his life.

The first had been when this man had synced with the water elemental, it had been shocking. But the beauty as he stood there defiantly facing him down had immediately set his instincts on fire. The desire to break that expression had wormed its way deep inside him. Now he stood watching that same expression directed at him, _only_ him. The only thing that marred the beauty was that piece of trash that he was touching!

Suddenly silver eyes looked away and he felt a low growl in his throat before he heard the words. "I will _never_ belong to you! The only people that have the right to order me are my friends and right now the only person that can claim that title is standing right next to me. His name is Yukimura Sanada and he is the most precious person to me beside my sisters! Prepare yourself!"

Eyes glinting he sighed in displeasure. "I wan't going to kill him before but now I think I will! I want to see your face as he lay dying and you are unable to help him. Then when you are completely broken I will chain you in my room and make sure that I'm the only person you _ever_ see! The only one you acknowledge!" Silver eyes narrowed in determination and he knew that Kuro was going to strike. "I _will _make you mine!"

**...**

Now he remembered clearly why he left the village. Jumping back Sasuke barely dodged the kunai aimed for his heart, several of his supposed "comrades" had ambushed him and the rest of Yukimura's men. Landing on a tree branch he flung his own weapons catching a few of them off guard and killing them but it wasn't enough!

Yukimura's men were unprepared for ninja, though they were holding their own pretty well. Something he was sure Yukimura would be proud about. Gritting his teeth he dodged again trying not to stumble as the injury to his leg stung._ I guess I've go no choice but to use that._

Keeping his eye out for attack he quickly formed the hand seals his voice soft and deadly. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In an instant there were three of him standing there, two of his clones guarded him as he quickly bandaged his injured leg. Looking around him he noticed at least three more opponents aiming for him while another group was viciously attacking the cavalry guards. _This looks bad! I've got to find the leader!_

Eyes scanning the surrounding enemies he paled when he noticed the cloaked figure of a councilmen. Grimacing he wondered weather he was going to have to call a retreat when a flash of silver caught his attention.

Kotaro moved quickly ignoring all the enemies and aiming straight for the council member. He felt his eyes widen though his mouth was now quirked in a smirk. He had once heard that the council had offered the silent ninja a position, but he turned them down. In all truth if it was a one on one battle between them Sasuke couldn't be sure who would win, though he could guarantee that neither would come out of it unscathed.

Turning away from his tenuous ally he focused on his own opponents. "No time to get distracted eh boys? How about we show these kids how we do our Sarutobi Dance!" Duplicate chuckles echoed his own and soon he was attacking, his foes not knowing what hit them. _Be safe young master, Lord Shingen would kill me if you died and I wasn't there to watch your back!_

**...**

Kotaro had watched as the silver elemental struggled to save his sister blood staining his hands and clothes. All the while the red warrior fended off the twisted elementals attacks, he knew then that there was nothing he could do to help. After deciding this he went to search out Sarutobi to see how he was faring. He knew from watching that his chosen master would be staying with the red warrior, he doubted that his master would approve of any of his comrades falling in battle.

As he approached he noticed Zuza; one of the council members more hostile towards foreign elementals. Changing his direction flawlessly he focused on this man, as he passed; out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sarutobi fighting. His master would want him to end the life of the man that had betrayed him, in fact all of the ninja village would want the same.

Zuza was not a popular man and while he was on the council he had very few supporters. Those that did support him were radicals or weak-minded fools. Pulling his twin blades from their sheaths he attacked. His first strike was blocked and he was flung back, though he quickly recovered and attacked again.

His speed and agility gave him the advantage in the confined space of the forest, though his target was formidable in their own right. But he was no longer the proud creature he used to be, Shingen had seen to that. Once his pride had been crushed and his master killed he had returned like a kicked puppy coming home to lick its wounds.

He had considered killing himself and ridding the world of his existence for allowing his master to be killed. But then he had seen it, if only for a brief moment, sharp silver eyes that glinted red from the blood. It was then that he found a new purpose and a new beginning. Looking at his opponent he saw it, in that split second he broke through the man's guard and killed him. It was in the next moment that a flash of light blinded them all.

**...**

Her body ached especially her throat! Groaning softly she searched for her husband through all the chaos in her mind. His presence had always been a pillar of strength for her, suddenly she felt him and relaxed. He was safe at least, she could sense he was fighting by the way his elemental powers surged and sparked in agitation.

Feeling deep within herself she wondered if she had anything left to spare for her husband. Sighing in defeat she knew she didn't, she was too weak from the blood loss. Tears trickling down her cheeks she opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. There her brother stood tall and confident next to Yukimura whose eyes were ablaze with his determination.

In that moment she understood and her pain faded away. Her brother had always been closed off and unwilling to open himself to other people. But she saw in his eyes, in the small amount of time that they had known each other Yukimura had become Kuro's closest and most trusted friend, something that her lonely brother had never experienced.

She knew her brother well enough to know that he treasured the bonds he had and while they were few they were true. Loyalty was her brother's greatest quality and once he gave it he would do everything in his power to protect it. She could never begrudge her brother this bond and so she let him go.

She understood that he was now going to be her husband's enemy. But she had her own special person to love and cherish, she wouldn't take her brother's away from him for her own selfish reasons. "I love you brother…" In that moment she was blinded…

**...**

It wasn't enough, he knew that just by looking at Rakan as he gave himself over to the shadow. His power was so focused on his prey that it had become deadly. His own varied elemental powers were not strong enough to counter the attack he knew was going to strike full force into his friend.

_Concentrate! I can do this! Merge them and protect! Protect Yukimura! PROTECT YUKIMURA!_ In that moment everything went still and suddenly everything fit together. All the power surging through him melded as one and became a shining light. The brightness blinded him but as Rakan attacked his shield held.

Feeling breathless he sensed Yukimura move away from him and toward Rakan, twin battle calls rang through the night. His guards were tested but even in the midst of the silver light he saw Yukimura's own burning brightly and steadily. Smiling to himself he let the darkness close in on him, he trusted his friend.

**...**

He watched in awe as the rainbow glow intensified turning silver in its intensity. When he looked into his friends eyes he was surprised not to see silver but intense red glowing in his irises. Feeling even more fired up he turned and as the black and red attack shrieked and protested against the silver he made his move.

Feet rushing forward he readied his spears and roared his battle cry. His opponent responded and as the silver glow faded he struck his spear meeting flesh. The look of shock in black eyes brought him no pleasure and in the next moment he struck the killing blow. When the man was dead he bowed slightly in acknowledgment before turning away.

Standing there was Date holding his wife with a look of anger, his eye glowing in rage. But as his right-eye clapped him on the shoulder the rage seemed to disappear. "Seems like I owe you one…see ya." With that the Dragon mounted his horse still holding onto his wife then his men followed him looking weary but glad that their Lady was safe.

Looking around he was surprised to see Sasuke next to another ninja both supporting one side of his friend. The man was currently unconscious though clearly fine and breathing, walking forward he picked up his friend and started walking towards his own horse ready to go home.

He was quickly blocked by several cloaked figures who didn't seem too keen on letting him pass. "Lord Yukimura please hand the silver elemental over. He does not belong on these lands we must return him to where he belongs." Frowning he tightened his grip on his friend and before he could speak his eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice.

"I think he belongs right where he is." Turning he felt tears come to his eyes as he saw Lord Shingen standing there arms crossed. "Right Yukimura?" Nodding fiercely he once again tightened his grip on his charge. Grumbles came from the group but Sasuke suddenly walked forward and with quiet whispering back and forth and one quite obvious threat from Kotaro Fuma they agreed.

Sighing in relief he mounted his horse trying to ignore all the aches and pains that jarred from the ride. A soft groan from his companion had him grimacing in agreement. When Kuro's eyes opened his own widened in shock; the color!


	11. Glowing Rainbow

Lightning flashed and struck against a raging fire causing the earth to tremble and quake with the impact. All who stood and watched were in awe at the amazing power that was displayed between the two warriors. Off to the side fire and ice clashed in an age old feud that would continue long after the combatants met their ends. In the middle of all this stood a lone figure long cloak billowing in the wind as the major forces collided.

_It has been a long time since he's been so excited, I'm glad. _Smiling warmly Kuro closed his eyes and basked in the warmth that was his friend. The smile faded as he remembered the long months after the battle against Rakan. Yukimura had been shocked to find out after the battle that Kuro had gone blind, the price he paid for taking all the elements in his body. There had also been that little joke he had played on that idiot wanderer, it had made him glad that he was blind when Yukimura confronted him about it. The worst part was that he had done so in front of Lord Shingen, but thanks to his ingeniousness he had passed the blame onto Sasuke, who had been stuck on scouting in the War God's lands for a couple weeks as punishment.

It wasn't a true blindness in the sense he couldn't see, he could see, but only when something had elemental power in it or surrounding it. It had been hard at first to get used to it and Yukimura had refused to leave his side until General Shingen had interfered. It also helped that a very famous assassin had also been glued to his side ever since that battle.

Yukimura still spent time with him but he was no longer hovering thanks to Kotaro's constant presence. Even now he sensed the ninja near-by ready to move at a moments notice. His calm gray color nearly blended in with the surroundings but if he focused he could find the other. A gentle blue glowed and pulsed near-by and a sad smile curled on his lips. Kura, her power glowed just underneath Date's.

He sighed softly and walked forward a couple of steps his eyes narrowing on the battle between the young tiger and the dragon. Both elements flickered wildly, Yukimura was holding his own well, soon though they would have to sync. When a particular surge of lightning and water elements made their way toward Yukimura he held out his hand. _Yukimura do you feel that, we must prepare our next strike._

With agreement from his friend he synced with him their powers mingling and enhancing each other. He saw his sister through Yukimura's eyes, she was far back so as not to get caught in the fight by her side were two warriors on guard. She was completely focused on supporting her husband, but Kuro knew it wouldn't be enough. At the level both warriors were now it would be a draw, his sister knew that as well, but it would be useless to try and stop them.

"Wind Rider?" His query was met with silence from the shadow and air elemental, though he knew the other was standing next to him. Holding out his hand he lightly grabbed the other's arm so that the ninja could guide him. "Is Sasuke chasing after Kasuga again?" A short pulse in the powers and he sighed softly at the affirmative. "That skirt chasing pervert!" His voice was lost as a particularly powerful blast of power came from behind him. Stumbling he tightened his grip on Kotaro and when he almost lost it he felt a steady arm around his waist. "Thank you Kotaro. Yukimura should be about done by now and Shingen and Kenshin are going to be interrupted anyway. Let us head out."

In answer to his words the ninja picked him up bridal style and set him next to Yukimura. The intense red glow that marked his friend was smaller but no less powerful. "Come Yukimura it's time to leave." An angry shout from Date was ignored as he held his hand out to his friend. Yukimura took it and stood his breaths coming out in pants from the exertion. Lifting his head he noticed the crackling glow of Date flare then settle and he almost laughed at how easily he was persuaded by Kura_. You should rest for the next nine months Kura, fighting will not be good for the baby. I will come see you then I can to check your health._ The surprise he felt in her powers had him smiling, her next words had him laughing. _Don't tell my husband I was hoping to keep it secret at least until he got this fight out of his system. Or else he would have chained me to the bed and kept a twenty-four hour guard on me!_ Pulling away he looked toward the east where another elemental power approached. "Take good care of my sister Dragon! It's time to go Yukimura."

Turning he wasn't surprised when he found his horse next to him, Yukimura boosted him up. The sound of Shingen's fight stopped abruptly and shouts of outrage filtered through-out the battle-field. Yukimura and the cavalry surrounded him, without another word they moved as one toward the Takeda army. Kotaro stayed next to his horse in a imitation of Sasuke who was now next to Yukimura.

In the background he heard a booming voice but didn't pay attention to the words, the countless men in the interloper's army were also ignored. Closing his eyes he looked around him and suddenly started laughing, as one the elements blended turning into one of the most glorious rainbows he had ever seen! He felt his companions eyes on him but didn't answer their silent question. His laughter was carried by the wind and soon Yukimura joined in as well. "For Takeda!" Shaking his head he held out his hand, _no Yukimura…for our bonds._ In his palm sat a small glowing rainbow.

The end...

_A/n: previously I kinda just left the joke that Kuro and Sasuke played on Keiji hanging without any real conclusion so I added that little bit in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading my work._


End file.
